Crónicas Piratas: La historia que nadie supo
by Littlepinkprincesswarrior
Summary: Phoenix es un simple camarero de una remota villa costera. Lo que él no sabe es que su vida va a dar un giro radical cuando una pirata se cruza en su camino y cambia su vida. (Phoenix x Maya)
1. Capítulo 1 El día en el que todo cambió

Una brisa se coló por la habitación. El aire estaba impregnado de un aroma con salitre. Los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar, solo consiguiendo que la claridad aumentase hasta el punto de molestarme a mí que estaba dormido plácidamente en la cama. Sí ese hombre dormido era yo, Phoenix Wright, un pobre camarero. Mi cuerpo estaba medio tirado en el suelo y medio apoyado sobre la cama, todo estirado. De vez en cuando, emitía pequeños ronquidos y parecía que no quería despertar.

En ese momento, un intruso entró en la habitación por la ventana. No me había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que sentí sus picoteos en la cara, una gaviota se acaba de colar en mi habitación.

-Aaah-grité despertándome bruscamente.- ¿Qu-qué?-miré a ambos lados con sobresalto y vi a la compañera que me había despertado.

Tras una pelea entre picotazos y manotazos conseguí echarla.

-Por fin-di un suspiro apoyándome en la cama.- ¡U-un momento! ¡El trabajo!

Me había dormido y ya llegaba tarde al trabajo. Vistiéndose lo más rápido que pude salí de mi pequeña casa rumbo a la taberna en la que servía. Cuando llegué hasta allí, mi jefa, Fonda, me echó una buena regañina. Otra vez llegando tarde y estaría despedido. Genial, pensaba para mí. A decir verdad, mi vida era muy monótona y tranquila, pero, lo que yo no sabía, era que ese día mi vida daría un giro de 180º.

El inicio de todo ocurrió, justamente, cuando me tocó servir una de la mesas. En esa se sentaba una mujer madura. Su pelo era de color castaño y sus ojos marrones. Estaba ligeramente maquillada y por su atuendo, algo provocador, parecía ser una pirata.

-Buenos días, bienvenida a la taberna de Fonda. ¿Qué le gustaría tomar?-pregunté con una sonrisa.

La mujer me ignoró. Tenía la mirada clavada en un mapa que sostenía y parecía estar analizándolo desde todos los puntos posibles. Parecía que eso era lo único a lo que le podía prestar atención, como si su vida dependiese de eso.

-Esto… Pe-perdón-traté de llamar su atención.

-Umm-me miró dándose cuenta de que había alguien a su lado. Había conseguido captar su atención. Su mirada era bastante intensa, parecía estar preocupada por algo.- Solo tomaré agua.

-Muy bien, marchando un vaso de agua-expresé entusiasmo marchando hacia la cocina para decirle el comando.

Di su comando y, en pocos minutos, me tocó servirle a la mujer su pedido. Mientras depositaba el vaso con agua, percibí que esa mujer estaba muy nerviosa, no paraba de temblar. Justo en ese momento, unos hombres irrumpieron en la taberna. Llevaban unas antorchas con fuego y alzaban sus espadas. Los clientes se quedaron paralizados al verlos, yo no fui menos. Me quedó congelado, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué querían esos hombres?

-¡Mia Fey!-gritó uno de ellos.- Sal de tu escondite, te hemos encontrado.

Nadie respondió. Los clientes comenzaban a ponerse más nerviosos.

Miré a su lado. La mujer, a la que acababa de servir, estaba apartando la mirada, tratando de pasar desapercibida entre la gente.

-¡A-aquí no-no hay ninguna Mia Fey!-uno de los aldeanos se armó de valor y les plantó cara.

-¡Apártate!-uno de los hombres le clavó una espada.

Del hombre comenzó a salir sangre y cayó al suelo. En ese momento cundió el pánico. Algunos aldeanos comenzaron a gritar, otros se escondieron, y otros trataron de huir, algo que fue en vano.

-¡Mia Fey!-gritaron los hombres adentrándose en la taberna comenzando a matar a cualquiera que se interponía en su camino.

-¡Ba-basta!-grité armándome de valor.

Todo el mundo me miró. Yo mismo me acaba de asombrar por haber tenido tanto valor. Aunque, a decir verdad, no podía permitir que esos hombres terminasen con esas vidas inocentes.

-¿Tú quién te crees que eres?-me miraron y se acercaron a mí.

-E-esto…-no supe qué responder.

(Genial, Phoenix, estás muerto por hablar más de la cuenta… Ha sido una buena vida…)

-¡Un momento!-la mujer que tenía al lado se levantó.

Sin mediar palabras se abalanzó sobre uno de los hombres y sacando un cuchillo de su alforja lo mató. Los otros hombres la miraron y se enzarzaron en una pelea con ella. Desde el inicio sabía que tenía todas las de perder ya que se encontraba en desventaja. Por ese motivo, le arrebató la antorcha al hombre que había matado y prendió fuego al local. En ese momento el caos se formó en la taberna. Entre gritos y pisotones, se formó una marabunta de aldeanos que peleaban por salir del local vivos. Mia se camufló entre ellos algo que solo consiguió confundir a los hombres que la buscaban.

Yo, obviamente, también traté de escapar del local, pero entre esa humareda noté que me tiraban del brazo y caí al suelo. El mismo brazo hizo que me metiese debajo de una de las mesas donde pude comprobar quién era la mujer que lo había apresado, ni más ni menos, que Mia Fey.

-¿Q-qu…

-Chst-la mujer me puso la mano en la boca impidiendo que hablase.- Escucha, necesito tu ayuda.

Yo la miré sin saber bien qué responder a eso.

-Te tengo que pedir un favor, por favor-me miró a los ojos mientras decía esto.- Toma-me dio el mapa que había estado analizando antes.- Busca a Maya Fey y dile que busque "Isalotermas", ella lo entenderá.

Tras decir eso salió del escondite en el que estábamos y se metió entre la muchedumbre a modo de escape. Yo hice lo propio y también hui de la taberna en llamas. Cuando estuve fuere, traté de buscar a Mia para preguntarle sobre ese favor que me acababa de pedir, pero cuando la encontré ya era demasiado tarde. Los hombres la habían capturado y se la llevaban como rehén en el barco que tenían atracado en el puerto que se encontraba al lado de la taberna. Ese barco tenía una gran bandera pirata ondeando por el viento. Al verlos, traté de alcanzarlos, pero todo fue en vano, se la habían llevado.


	2. Capítulo 2 Decisión

Nota: sé que este capítulo me ha quedado muy cortito Pero el próximo lo actualizaré antes. Gracias por leer el fic, un saludo, LPP)

Me tendí en la cama. No podía volver a la taberna en la que trabajaba. Había quedado calcinada tras el ataque de aquellos piratas y con ella se fue también mi trabajo como camarero. Las reparaciones tardarían más de un año, así que aquello iba para largo.

-Esa mujer-pensé en Mia Fey, la mujer a la que había conocido días atrás durante el incidente. Me había pedido que hiciese ese favor, pero ¿cómo se suponía que lo iba a hacer? ¿Quién era esa Maya? ¿Y eso de Isalotermas? ¿Qué demonios eran las Isalotermas? Tenía muchas preguntas, incluso demasiadas, pero ninguna de ellas tenía solución.

-Solo hay un modo de obtenerlas-me incorporé con decisión.- Tengo que encontrarme con Maya, soy la última esperanza de esa mujer.

Y con esto mi decisión estaba tomada. Como ya no tenía trabajo, no tenía mucho que perder. Iba a encontrar a Maya.


	3. Capítulo 3 Un encuentro inesperado

Los próximos días los pasé caminando por la aldea tratando de buscar a alguien que conociese a Maya. Nadie parecía saber nada de ella. Definitivamente, no vivía en esa isla. También les iba mostrando el mapa y preguntaba por Isalotermas. Puede que alguien de allí supiese el significado de eso. Pero tampoco. Nada en esa isla parecía estar relacionado con Maya.

A veces me preguntaba cómo sería esa Maya. Si al menos la conociese, me sería más fácil dar con ella, pero con tan pocos datos, aquello era tarea imposible.

En cuestión de meses conseguí reunir información de islas cercanas. Allí tampoco nadie parecía conocer a Maya. Aquello solo conseguía desanimarme más. El favor que me había pedido esa mujer nunca lo podría cumplir, ¿cómo era posible que fuese tan inútil? Solo tenía que encontrar a una chica y ya estaba. Pero ni siquiera era capaz de algo así.

En uno de esos días de búsqueda, estaba caminando por el pueblo aún con la esperanza de encontrar a esa chica misteriosa. En esas fechas, había mayor cantidad de barcos atracados en el pueblo. Puede que en uno de esos barcos se encontrase ella.

Mientras caminaba por una de las calles, choqué con una niña pequeña. Por el golpe la pequeña cayó al suelo.

-Buaaah-lloró por el golpe que había llevado.

-Lo… ¡Lo siento!-le tendí la mano para levantarla.

La chica me miró comenzando a calmarse. Era bastante pequeña, tendría unos nueve años como mucho. Sus ropas se asemejaban a las de un pirata, de tonos rosados ya que, al fin y al cabo, era una niña pequeña. Sus ojos eran castaños; su pelo era de color castaño claro y estaba recogido en dos coletas, que, por así decirlo, se asemejaban a la forma de un Pretzel. Nunca antes la había visto, puede que de ella obtuviese algo de información.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté preocupado.

-Uum… Sí, estoy bien-dijo recobrando una sonrisa.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que no nos dijimos nada

-Ha sido un placer-dijo ella a modo de despedida.

-¡Espera!-quise pararla para hacerle la misma pregunta que llevaba haciendo en los últimos meses.

-¿Quiere algo?

-Me gustaría hacerle una pregunta-pedí tratando de tener una sonrisa que evocase la cosa más amable y dulce del mundo para que no se fuese.

-Mi familia dice que no responda a preguntas de desconocidos.

(¡Maldita sea! Qué niña tan lista. Puede que sea pequeña, pero ya veo que no incumple las normas.)

-Venga, solo será una pequeña pregunta-pedí comenzando a ponerme nervioso.

(Hoy era mi día de suerte. Estoy seguro de que esta pequeña sabe algo, tengo que sonsacárselo a la fuerza si hace falta.)

-Umm…-parecía estar pensando en lo que tenía que responder.- ¿De qué se trata?

(-¡Sí! Esta es la mía. )

-¿No conocerás por casualidad a una Maya?

-¿Maya?-repitió la niña al oírlo.

-Sí, sí-dije muy seguro de que ya tenía la respuesta.- Además está relacionada con este mapa-le enseñé lo que Mia me había dado aquel fatídico día.- ¿Te suena de algo?

-Ummm…-pareció mirarlo detenidamente, una mirada similar a la que Mia tenía aquel día.

(Ya lo tenemos, por fin… Si ya sabía yo que hoy iba a ser mi día de suerte. Una victoria para Phoenix Wright)

-Pues no tengo ni idea de qué es eso-contestó con una sonrisita que consiguió llegar a sacarme de quicio.

(No puede ser… ¿Tanta miradita y rollos para esto? Ya me parecía a mí, otra derrota que se suma a la larga lista que tengo)

-Pero-continuó diciendo- conozco a una persona que seguro que sabe algo de eso.

-¿E-en serio?- casi me dio un ataque al escuchar lo que había dicho. Por fin alguien parecía conocer a esa tal Maya.

-Ajá, aunque antes necesitaría preguntárselo.

-Po-por supuesto- comencé a ponerme nervioso al ver que mi misión comenzaba a salir bien.- Si-si quieres puedes venir a mi casa a cenar. Es muy pequeña, pero te puedo cocinar lo que quieras.

(Acabo de sonar como si quisiese ligar con ella de un modo muy desesperado… Me acabo de perturbar)

-Vale-aceptó con una sonrisa.

Tras su respuesta, le expliqué el lugar donde se encontraba su casa y ambos nos despedimos hasta la hora de la cena. Estaba seguro de que gracias a ella, sería capaz de, al menos, cumplir una parte de la misión que me habían dado.


	4. Capítulo 4 Secuestro

Nota autora: Muchísimas gracias por leer el fic. Como este nuevo capítulo es bastante corto, trataré de actualizar pronto. Un saludo, LPP.

Ya tenía todo preparado, una deliciosa cena para celebrar la victoria de mi misión. Sí, el sabor de haber ganado sabía bien. Por fin sentía que aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza podían salir ya. Las respuestas que andaba buscando pronto las tendría, o, al menos, eso era lo que yo creía.

Cerca de la hora en la que se ponía el sol, escuché unos toques procedentes de la puerta. Mi invitada acababa de llegar. Feliz como una perdiz, fui a abrirle la puerta. Cuando la abrí, vi a la misma niña que había conocido esa mañana.

-Buenas noches-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola a ti también-la dejé pasar a dentro apartándome de la puerta.

Entramos en la sala que también hacía de comedor y ella se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesa. La cena que tenía preparada era bastante pobre, aunque era lo único que me podía permitir; constaba de algo de pescado y un poco de arroz.

-Bueno y dime-dije en medio de la cena.- ¿Ya sabes quién es Maya?

-¿Por qué es tan importante que responda a esa pregunta?

-Pues porque una mujer me pidió que la encontrase.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó pareciendo tener interés en mi respuesta.- Y usted como buen caballero seguro que quiere ayudarla.

-Sí, algo así.

(Nos estamos yendo por las ramas)

-Veo que es un buen hombre.

-¿Podrías responderme?-pedí dándome cuenta de que al paso que iba no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta.

-Si es un buen hombre, ¿cómo es posible que tenga ese mapa en sus manos?

-¿Te refieres al mapa que te enseñé esta mañana?-comencé a encontrarme confuso al oír lo que me había dicho esa niña.

-Sí.

-Me lo dio una mujer. Yo solo lo estoy haciendo lo que me pidió.

-¿Una mujer? ¿Mia Fey?-preguntó.

-S-sí-respondí atónito al escucharla decir su nombre.

(¿Cómo es posible que también sepa su nombre?)

-Entiendo. Respondiendo tu primera pregunta, Maya Fey es una pirata.

-¿Pirata?-me sorprendió bastante escuchar eso. No me esperaba que la chica a la que estaba buscando fuese una pirata. Ahora empezaba a entender el por qué nadie la conocía por la isla.

-Ajá, Maya la pirata más mística y feroz que hay en estos mares-alabó.

(Pues para ser tan mística y feroz nunca antes había oído hablar de ella)

-Pues no…-comencé a decir hasta que un sonido procedente de la entrada me interrumpió. Parecía un crujido seguido de unos pasos, como si alguien se hubiese colado en casa.

(¿Qué… qué ha sido eso?)

-¿Lo has escuchado?-pregunté levantándome.

Asintió a modo de respuesta.

-Vo-voy a ver lo que es-comencé a salir de la habitación en dirección a la entrada. Ese ruido me acababa de sobresaltar, comencé a pensar en qué podría haberlo producido, ¿una gaviota, el viento o…? ¿Se acabaría de colar un bandido en la casa? Aunque ya tendría que estar ciego ese ladrón para colarse en una casa de aspecto tan pobre como la mía.

Fuese lo que fuese, llegué hasta la entrada. Miré a ambos lado, pero no vi nada. Pero en ese momento, cuando estaba dando la vuelta para volver con la niña, algo me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Lo siento, esto no es nada personal-fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar antes de desmayarme. Todo se comenzó a tornar negro y perdí el conocimiento.


	5. Capítulo 5 Despertar

Nota autora: siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero en esta última semana se me ha hecho imposible acercarme al ordenador para escribir un rato. De todas formas, aquí tengo el nuevo capítulo. Advierto que la personalidad de Maya puede resultar un poco distinta a cómo es en realidad, pero he querido hacerlo de esta forma para futuros capítulo. Tras todo esto, muchas gracias por leer. Un saludo, LPP.

Abrí los ojos lentamente sintiendo un fuerte mareo. Miré a mi alrededor confuso. No sabía dónde estaba, ni lo que había ocurrido. Lo último que recordaba era el fuerte golpe que me habían dado en casa.

(¿Qu-que ha pasado? ¿D-dónde estoy?)

Erguí mi cuerpo con pesar, no me encontraba demasiado bien que digamos; me sentía mareado, como si la tierra se estuviese moviendo a mis pies. Estaba sentado, en una especie de cama muy incómoda y había poca luz. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta, pero mis manos estaban sujetadas por esposas, oprimiendo mis muñecas. Me empecé a poner nervioso, aquello no pintaba bien. Unas gotas de sudor cayeron por mis sienes, ¿qué demonios me había pasado?

Miré a mi frente, unos barrotes se alzaban impidiéndome salir de allí. Estaba atrapado, ¿me habrían capturado los mismos bandidos que habían capturado a Mia? Y si eso era cierto, ¿qué sería de mí?

Traté de recordar lo que había pasado. Estaba en mi casa con aquella niña. Escuchamos un ruido que hizo que fuese a comprobar lo que lo había provocado. Y luego… Alguien me atacó por la espalda, ¿habría sido la niña? No, imposible. Era demasiado bajita como para haberme dado en la cabeza. Entonces, ¿quién había sido?

-¿Qué tal la siesta? No pensaba que ese golpe te hubiese dejado tan K.O-una voz prepotente me habló. Por su tono podía adivinar que se trataba de un hombre.

(Así que este hombre fue el que me golpeó. Un misterio menos)

-¿Quién eres?-pregunté mirando tras los barrotes la sombra de ese hombre.

-Qué poco caballeroso por mi parte, me llaman Diego Armando, alias el Viento del Norte-me fijé en su figura, parecía estar bebiendo algo.

(Nunca antes había escuchado ese nombre)

-¿D-dónde estoy?-volví a interrogar.

-Creo que no comprendes la situación en la que te encuentras-dio un sorbo a lo que estaba bebiendo.- Eres nuestro prisionero y eres tú el que tiene que responder a nuestras preguntas.

-¿Yo? Yo no sé nada, ni siquiera sé qué tipo de preguntas tengo que responder.

-Eso se lo dejo a nuestra capitana-comentó comenzando a irse.- Y no te muevas de aquí.

(Muy gracioso, cómo si pudiese hacerlo)

Cuando salió de allí, me quedé solo. Fue el momento perfecto para tratar de descubrir dónde estaba y lo más importante, cómo podía escapar. Me levanté de la cama y di unos pasos por la habitación. No había ventanas, mi única comunicación con el exterior era aquella enorme puerta con barrotes.

-Genial, a ver ahora como…-decidí callarme cuando volví a escuchar unos pasos acercarse.

(Me pregunto quién será)

Los pasos cada vez se oían más y más cerca. Una figura esbelta se plantó delante de los barrotes. Tenía delante de mí a una mujer que, por su aspecto, diría que era la capitana del barco. Con pendientes, un gran gorro con una pluma y una especie de colgante alrededor de su cuello con forma de nueve.

-Por fin despiertas-dijo con una sonrisa al verme.- Empezaba a pensar que mi idea de capturarte había sido un fiasco.

(Así que estoy aquí por esta chica)

-¿Quién eres?-pregunté mirándola.

Se echó a reír cuando me escuchó.

(¿He dicho algo gracioso?)

-Veo que lo que Diego decía era cierto-dijo simpática.

(No solo soy su prisionero, sino que también soy su cómico particular)

-Mira, guapillo, aquí las preguntas las hace la menda ¿entendido?

-Sí-tragué saliva al responder. Definitivamente, esa mujer me estaba empezando a asustar.

-Bien. ¿Te han mandado los Lang?

-¿Los Lang?-pregunté confuso.

-No te hagas el tonto, tenías este trozo de mapa-sacó de sus bolsillos el mapa que Mia me había entregado.

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos y comprobé que me habían quitado el mapa.

-¿Pensabas que permitiríamos que te quedases algo que no es tuyo?

-Tampoco es vuestro-me defendí en cierto modo a sus bruscas palabras.

-Vuelve a decir algo así y vas por la quilla-me amenazó cabreada comenzando a salir de allí.- Cuando tengas ganas de hablar, avísanos.

-¡E-espera!-grité tratando de pararla.- Ese mapa es de Mia-le dije lo poco que sabía.

-¿Así que estás afirmando que eres un Lang?

-¡No!

(Demonios, está chica está empeñada en que soy un Long, o un Lang, o lo que sea)

-No quiero escucharte más-volvió a retomar el camino para salir de allí.

-¡U-un momento!-grité de nuevo.- Tengo que encontrar a Maya.

-No te costará mucho encontrarla-afirmó.

-¿La conoces?

-Estás hablando con ella-sonrió al decírmelo. Una sonrisa que mostraba superioridad.

-T-tú eres…

-La capitana Maya Fey-se sacó el sombrero haciendo un saludo.

(¿Estas es Maya? Nunca hubiese pensando que era alguien… así)

-Y acabas de hacer que me interese por eso que tienes que decir, ¿por qué razón necesitabas tanto encontrarme?-dijo haciéndome énfasis en "tanto".

(Uff, menos mal)

-M-mia me pidió que te encontrase.

-Eso no es posible, Mia Fey fue capturada por el bando enemigo.

-Pues de un modo u otro, me encontré con ella en la taberna en la que servía. Por esa razón tenía el mapa-la miré a los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo. Fue una especie de lucha, entre la verdad y la mentira; entre el hecho de creerme o considerarme un mentiroso.- T-tienes que creerme-puse la mano en la reja desesperado.

-Interesante-murmuró.- ¿Y dices que Mia estaba sola?

-Sí, pero luego unos hombres la encontraron y se la llevaron. Antes de que la capturasen me dijo que te tenía que encontrar y me dio el mapa, por eso llevo buscándote todo este tiempo.

Murmuró algo por lo bajo que no pude entender. Parecía como si estuviese pensando en algo.

-¿Algo más?-preguntó.

-Te tengo que dar un mensaje muy importante de su parte.

-¿Lo qué?-preguntó comenzando a ponerse nerviosa y cambiando esa fachada brusca y dura que mostraba.

-Dijo que tenías que buscar "Isalotermas".

-Isalotermas…-murmuró en voz baja pensando en mis palabras.- Muy bien, me has sido de gran ayuda.

-E-entonces puedo salir de aquí-dije con esperanzas.

-Te recuerdo que eres nuestro prisionero-salió de la habitación sin mediar palabra.

(Buuf, me da que no voy a ver mi casa durante una temporada)


	6. Capítulo 6 El Saint-Várune

Nota autora: (me estoy empezando a aficionar a esto de hacer comentarios del fic) Bueno, al grano, creo que es algo obvio lo que voy a decir, pero por si acaso, (y ya que lo he visto en otros fics tenía que decirlo); Ace Attorney no me pertenece a mí, sino que a Capcom, o Shu Takumi, si lo preferís. No tengo nada más que decir, salvo un saludo y qué disfrutéis.

Pasaron las horas y no tenía nada que hacer. Estaba recostado sobre la cama, mirando al techo. Esa chica… me había llamado la atención. Parecía bastante joven como para dirigir un barco y, aun así, parecía que te fuese a sacar un ojo a la mínima.

Me entró el sueño, por lo que me eché a dormir. No tenía ni idea de si era de día o de noche, pero, a decir verdad, no es que me importase demasiado. Debían de haber pasado ya varios días atrapado, pero no es que fuese muy consciente de eso. Aquel golpe que me habían dado en casa, había conseguido que perdiese la noción del tiempo.

Me volví a despertar cuando escuché unos pasos acercarse a mí.

(¿Será Maya?)

Me aclaré la vista, tratando de despertarme y vislumbré una figura. Aquella persona era el hombre con el que había hablado cuando me había despertado, Diego Armando.

-¿Qué tal la noche?-dijo con una sonrisa con ese ligero toque de superioridad característico suyo.- La jefa ha tomado una decisión.

-¿Decisión?-pregunté tragando saliva.

(Por favor que no sea el Phoenix por la quilla, por favor que no sea el Phoenix por la quilla)

-Vamos-abrió la puerta con una llave que sacó del bolsillo.

(Para qué pensar… Phoenix por la quilla a la de ya)

Cuando salí, me puso unas esposas alrededor de las manos. El hombre volvía a sostener una taza como el día anterior, por su olor diría que era café. Ambos caminamos por el oscuro pasillo hasta que llegamos a la puerta que conducía al exterior. Al dar un paso fuera mis sospechas se confirmaban, definitivamente estaba en alta mar. Caminamos por la cubierta en dirección a la popa. En la parte trasera del barco se encontraba el timón y junto a él su capitana, Maya Fey. El hombre hizo que me arrodillase ante ella.

-Bien, he tomado una decisión, mozo-dijo con mirada firme.- De ahora en adelante…

-Por favor no me mates-pedí interrumpiéndola.- Te ayudaré en lo que me pidas, haré lo que me pidas.

Tanto capitana como grumete se miraron y se echaron a reír.

(¿He vuelto a decir un chiste?)

-No estoy segura de sí es buena idea-dijo la chica recuperando la compostura.- Pero si mi hermana confió en ti, yo también confiaré en ti. De ahora en adelante… ¡Bienvenido al Saint-Várune!-me tendió la mano. Yo se la agarré educadamente. Su decisión me había pillado por sorpresa, pero no podría estar menos feliz ante sus palabras.

-Que conste-continuó diciendo la pirata.

(Ya decía yo que tenía que haber un "pero")

-Como comprenderás no puedo fiarme de ti al cien por cien-continuó diciendo.- Así que tendrás que estar al lado de uno de mis camaradas y tendrás que hacer lo que este haga, ¿entendido?

-Sí-respondí con determinación por la oportunidad que me habían brindado.

-Perfecto. Procede a decir tu nombre.

-Phoenix Wright-afirmé.

-Menudo nombre más raro-dijo en voz alta.- ¡Ya sé! Te bautizaré con un nuevo nombre pirata.

-¿Un-nuevo nombre?-dudé al escuchar eso.

-Uumm…-pareció pensar en el nombre que darme.

(Uuf, a saber…)

-¡Ya!-dio un chasquido con sus dedos cuando tuvo la respuesta.- De ahora en adelante serás… ¡Phoenon, el novato!

Mi cara no pudo mostrar más desaprobación al oír eso. ¿De ahora en adelante iba a tener un nombre que sonase de todo menos temible? ¿Phoenon? ¿De dónde había sacado un mote así? Si hasta podía rimar con cebollón.

Miré hacia donde estaba Diego, apartó la mirada escondiendo risa. Definitivamente, cualquiera que escuchase un nombre como ese no me tomaría en serio ni aunque quisiese.

Al mirar mi cara dijo: ¿Qué? ¿Es que no te gusta?

(Igual es que mi cara no ha mostrado ni la milésima parte de lo poco que me gusta)

-Huumm-murmuró la chica con disconformidad.- Lo que hay que hacer, pensaré en otro…-se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos pareciendo debatirse sobre distintos apodos que me pudiesen pegar. Tras unos minutos, en los que tanto el pirata como yo la mirábamos esperando su respuesta, pareció dar con el nombre apropiado.

-¡Bien! Me da igual si no te gusta-avisó sujetando el sable a modo de amenaza.- De ahora en adelante -se aclaró la garganta- serás… ¡Nick, el aprendiz!

(¿Trataba de hacer un pareado? Bueno mejor que el anterior es, así que no me voy a quejar)

-Creo que este me gusta más-afirmé positivo.

-Y ahora, Diego, muéstrale su nuevo compañero-ordenó.

Me levanté y Diego comenzó a marchar de allí.

-Nick-dijo la chica.- Que sepas que mi confianza no te la has ganado y, como seas un Lang, me encargaré personalmente de rebanarte la cabeza, ¿oído?

-Sí, mi capitana-tragué saliva al oírla decir eso.

Haberme aceptado como uno de ellos había sido ya mucho, puede que incluso no le encontrase demasiado sentido ya que me consideraban en parte su enemigo, o más bien su prisionero. Supongo que como ella había dicho: confiaba en mí, porque Mia lo había hecho en un primer momento.

Otra de las muchas incógnitas que mi mente tenía era eso de los Lang. ¿Serían ellos los que habían capturado a Mia? ¿Y por qué parecía tenerle ese odio a los Lang?

Volviendo a la realidad, Diego me guio hacia la zona de la cubierta en la que se encontraba el palo mayor. Con cada paso que daba me preguntaba cómo sería mi compañero, ¿alguien tan arrogante y metódico como Diego? ¿O alguien más entusiasta, testarudo y fiero como Maya? La verdad es que no lo sabía, pero lo que no me esperaba era lo que me encontré delante.

-Buenos días-saludó con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿T-tú?-grité con sorpresa.

Nota autora (de nuevo): El nombre que le he puesto al barco Saint-Várune, sale de Saint (nombre muy común para los barcos en la época que la historia está ambientada) y Várune viene de Váruna, el dios del mar en la mitología hindú. Y nada más, muchas gracias por leer. Un saludo, LPP.


	7. Capítulo 7 El inicio del viaje

Nota autora: Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado en estas semanas, pero meha sido imposible actualizar por el grado de saturación que estoy teniendo. Como siempre (o al menos desde el anterior capítulo) Ace Attorney no me pertenece. Si me perteneciese la otp de Phoenix y Maya sería ya canon. Sin más dilación, que disfrutéis. Un saludo, LPP.

Lo que tenía ante mis ojos no se parecía en nada a mis expectativas. Empezando porque mi fiero acompañante tenía el aspecto de una dulce niña. ¿Ella era la que tenía que vigilarme porque podía ser peligroso? Menos mal que no soy un Lang, sino creo que hasta me lo tomaría a chiste. Aunque esto era, en realidad, era lo que menos ocupaba mi atención. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que aquella niña era la misma niña a la que había invitado a cenar a mi casa… Aunque si me paraba a pensar, tenía hasta sentido. Si ella sabía algo estaba claro que tenía que estar relacionada con esta tropa.

-Yo seré tu guardia-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Os dejo para que os presentéis-Diego se marchó de allí tomando un sorbo de su taza, que parecía que nunca se terminaba.

-Siento mucho no habérselo dicho-rompió el silencio con esa disculpa.- Pero cuando vi que tenía ese mapa, se lo dije a todos e ideamos este plan para capturarlo.

-No te preocupes-sentí pena al ver su triste semblante.

-Bueno, comencemos-recuperó la energía propia de los niños.- Es un placer conocerlo, me llamo Pearl Fey y de ahora en adelante seré la persona que lo vigile.

-Phoenix Wright, aunque el nombre que me ha dado la capitana es Nick, el aprendiz.

-Entonces yo también le llamaré señor Nick-afirmó con una sonrisa.

-Te tomas muy a pecho lo que dice Maya, ¿no?-pregunté tras comprobar que me iba a llamar por mi nuevo apodo.

-¡Por supuesto! Admiro mucho a Maya la mística.

-¿La mística?-pregunté confuso al escucharla.

-Así es como la conocen, Maya la corsaria mística. Aunque nosotros se lo acortamos cariñosamente a solo "la mística".

-Umm… Ya veo.

-Bueno, ahora, si me permite le enseñaré el Saint-Várune-comenzó a caminar hacia un lado de la cubierta dispuesta a enseñarme todos los rincones del barco.

La niña me enseñó todas las estancias que había en el navío. El barco estaba lleno de lujos, desde los acabados que tenían los muebles hasta las alfombras y los tapices que decoraban las paredes. Estaba impresionado, en mi vida había visto tanto lujo. Mi vida era más humilde, trabajaba para vivir y no mucho más.

Pearl y yo anduvimos por las distintas salas, pasamos por todo tipo de habitaciones, desde el comedor hasta la sala de armas.

-Pearl-la llamé mientras caminábamos por uno de los pasillos del interior.

-¿Sí, señor Nick?

-Esto… ¿cómo es que eres tú la que me va a custodiar? Que-que no te sienta mal, pero es que una niña tan pequeña…

Se escuchó una pequeña carcajada. Algo le había hecho reír y yo no sabía lo que era.

-Señor Nick-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.- ¿Le falta algo?

(¿Qué si me falta… ¡Un momento!)

Me metí la mano en los bolsillos y la miré. Sostenía una pequeña bolsa en la mano, bolsa que tenía unas pocas monedas.

-¿Cómo has…?-pregunté atónito.

-Seré pequeña, señor Nick, pero no me subestime-me devolvió la bolsa.

(Lección aprendida, nunca juzgues un libro por la portada)

-De ahí a que el apodo que me dio Maya la mística fuese Pearl, el tesoro.

(Ya veo que a la capitana le gustan los juegos de palabras)

-El apodo viene de que mi nombre significa tesoro y que además se me da bien robar tesoros-dijo con orgullo.

Continuamos caminando y, poco a poco, nos acercamos a un pasillo más oscuro. No me gustaba el lugar al que estábamos yendo, es más sabía a dónde estábamos yendo.

-Aquí pasará la noche-indicó la niña.

-¿En la celda?-pregunté mirando esos barrotes que me habían tenido encerrado.

-Entienda que su confianza nos la iremos ganando poco a poco-cerró la puerta cuando entré a su interior.

Así me volví a quedar encerrado. Comprendí que aunque dijesen todos que yo iba a formar parte del equipo, eso no era muy cierto. No podían confiar en mí, aunque esperaba que con el tiempo me considerasen uno de ellos. Poco a poco me estaba haciendo a la idea de vivir en alta mar, no es que me disgustase mucho, en cuestión de tiempo creo que podría llegar al nivel del resto de integrantes del Saint-Várune. Me gustaba esa idea del cambio de aires, aunque… el cambio en sí no lo acababa de asimilar, tenía ganas de volver a casa y olvidar esto, pero… una fuerza aún mayor también hacía que quisiese quedarme con ellos para vivir las aventuras que unos piratas podían tener.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté cuando oí la voz de Pearl llamándome. Me erguí y traté de desperezarme como pude. Cuando Pearls abrió la puerta, pude salir a fuera.

-Bien, señor Nick, hoy tenemos un día muy ajetreado.

-¿Y eso? ¿Es que nos va a atacar un barco enemigo? ¿O se avecina una tormenta?-pensé en la multitud de cosas que podrían ocurrir.

-Mejor aún-dijo feliz entre saltos.- ¡Hoy vamos a atracar en una isla!

(Volver a pisar tierra firme… Sí no estaría mal)

-Cuando paremos en la isla compraremos comida para el viaje.

-Un momento, ¿viaje?-pregunté confuso.- ¿Es que nos estamos dirigiendo a alguna parte?

-Te lo contaré en el desayuno-dijo marchándose hacia el comedor.

Pearl y yo caminamos hacia el comedor. Cuando llegamos allí, comprobé que no había nadie. Probablemente el resto de piratas ya había desayunado. Me alegraba poder llevarme algo de comida a la boca, llevaba sin comer desde el día en el que me habían capturado y mi estómago llevaba quejándose desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La joven pirata me indicó un sitio para poder sentarme. Luego se acercó a la barra que daba con la cocina, allí cogió dos platos y se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba. El menú parecía constar de una especie de bollo de pan dulce con un vaso con una bebida que parecía leche de coco o algo así.

(Umm… Está rico. No pensaba que los piratas cocinasen bien…)

-Bueno, señor Nick, ya es hora de que le explique los planes que tenemos-dijo la niña mientras desayunaba.- La capitana Maya la mística ha estado investigando el mapa que usted tenía y-recalcó su última palabra.- Hemos descubierto algo.

-¿Algo? ¿Lo qué?-pregunté con curiosidad. Había tratado de deducir el rincón secreto al que tenía que ir, pero, a decir verdad, no había obtenido ningún resultado.

-Bueno, pues… ¡ah, espera! Maya la mística me ha prohibido contártelo.

-Pero antes me habías dicho que me lo dirías-necesitaba tener algo más de información y creo que ella sería a la única a la que se la podría sonsacar.

-Pero…

-Venga… Pearls…-decidí llamarla de ese modo cariñoso para que cogiese confianza.- Un secreto entre los dos, ¿qué te parece?

-Pues… Bueno, pero solo entre los dos-dijo convencida.

(Genial, Phoenix sonsacando información desde el día en que nació)

-Acérquese-dijo haciéndome una señal con sus manitas.

Yo hice lo que me indicó y me acerqué a mi oído.

-Solo sé que tras oír esas palabras, la capitana se puso a estudiar el mapa. Lleva día y noche tratando de averiguar el lugar al que debemos ir. Y, anoche, descubrió algo. ¿Sabe usted lo que significa la palabra Isla…. Isalo… Isaloterma?-recordó el nombre con dificultad.

-No.

-Yo nunca lo había escuchado, pero me explicaron que era una palabra que significa: dos puntos de un mapa con la misma variación de temperatura.

-Entonces tendremos que ir a un punto con esas Isalotermas.

-Exacto. Hemos puesto rumbo hacia esas islas, pero antes de emprender definitivamente el viaje, queremos parar en la isla más cerca-explicó.

-Ya veo…

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, salimos a la cubierta del barco. El aroma del mar me impregnaba y hacía que recordase mi hogar. Ver ese inmenso mar hacía que me sumiese en un estado de calma profunda, una sensación casi inexplicable. Lo único que me despertó de ese estado en el que me encontraba sumido fue el tirón que me dio Pearls. Al agarrarme, caminó hacia delante, por la cubierta.

-Bueno, señor Nick, estamos a punto de atracar-se acercó a uno de los bordes.- Imagino que estará deseando pisar tierra firme.

-Sí…-miré hacia el puerto en el que íbamos a atracar.

-Cuando lleguemos abajo, tiene que ayudarnos a llevar la comida. Así también podrá conocer al resto de la tripulación.

(Cierto, eso de pasar mis horas encerrado en esa prisión ha hecho que no tenga ni idea de quiénes son el resto de piratas. A día de hoy solo conozco a Pearl, Diego y… Maya)

En cuestión de minutos, el barco se paró en aquel puerto. Nunca antes había estado en esa isla. El hecho de visitar un nuevo lugar me parecía algo increíble. En mi vida hubiese creído que iba a viajar a lugares tan lejanos.

Cuando llegamos, bajamos a tierra firme. Apoyar mis pies sobre la tierra sólida era algo que ya casi había olvidado, el balanceo del barco era completamente distinto al de la estabilidad de la tierra.

-Oye, Pearls, ¿vamos a saquear alguna tienda? Porque si es así yo no creo que vaya a serviros de mucho…

-¡¿Por quién nos toma?!-me gritó de sopetón ofendida.- Una cosa es que seamos piratas y otra muy distinta es que seamos bandidos.

(Yo pensaba que los piratas también eran bandidos…)

-El Saint-Várune solamente está formado por gente honesta. Nosotros solamente robamos a nuestros enemigos, no a los amigos.

(Un pirata honrado… Que se lo digan a los que atacaron mi taberna aquel día a ver qué piensan)

-Y entonces, ¿de dónde sacaremos la comida?

-Tenemos nuestros depósitos-dijo con orgullo.- En esta isla tenemos un pequeño escondite en el que guardamos provisiones para estos casos.

La pequeña me indicó como llegar a ese "escondite". Al parecer era una casa abandonada al este de la isla. Por allí no pasaba mucha gente, así que era el lugar perfecto. Además habían conseguido cerrar la puerta de tal modo que solamente los integrantes de este barco pudiesen conseguir entrar a su interior.

-Señor Nick me voy adelantando-comenzó a correr por el camino.- El que llegue el último llevará la caja más pesada.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, la perdí de vista entre la gente.

(¿Se ha ido? Pero…)

Aquello me sorprendió, elle era mi guarda, tenía que estar acompañándome, ¿no? No sabía si aquello era exceso de confianza o que me consideraban tan tonto que no escaparía.

Miré a mí alrededor. No había nadie que conociese. Podía volver a casa. Recuperar la vida que había dejado y sin que nadie se enterase. Giré mirando el camino que podía tomar, el que me llevaría de vuelta a casa. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

(Si tomo ese camino podré… ¡No! Pearl confía en mí, el Saint-Várune confía en mí… No voy a abandonarlos. Mia aquel día confió en mí, no puedo fallar ahora)

Volví a girar decidiendo seguir las indicaciones que la joven me había dado.

-Buh-escuché a mis espaldas una voz de hombre.

Me giré para comprobar quién era.

-¿Pretendías escapar?-era Diego el que me hablaba.

-¿Qué?-me sorprendió. No sabía que hubiese alguien espiándome.

-Puedes hacerlo...-me tentaba.- Si tomas ese camino puedes dejarnos a todos y volver a tu absurda vida de antes.

No respondí.

-Tú tranquilo, yo tendré la boca cerrada, ¿qué me dices, aprendiz?

Hice caso omiso a sus palabras y comencé a dirigirme hacia el camino que Pearls me había dicho.

-Ahora formo parte del Saint-Várune-fue lo único que dije.

-Me alegra oír eso-dijo con una sonrisa marchándose de allí.

Poco a poco me fui alejando de la civilización. Definitivamente aquel escondite estaba bien escondido. Mientras iba caminando me iba haciendo la misma pregunta, ¿qué era lo que había pretendido Diego? ¿Me estaba poniendo a prueba? Ahora ya daba igual, había tomado una decisión.


	8. Capítulo 8 Atrapados

**Nota autora:** Tras estos días de estrés insufrible, por fin he podido descansar y escribir un pelín. El Phoenix x Maya se va acercando, ji, ji, ji ^-^. Como siempre, Ace Attorney no me pertenece, solo soy una persona que se aburre mucho y canaliza su energía en idear fanfics de Phoenix x Maya. Un saludo y gracias por leer, LPP.

Tras el camino por aquella senda en medio de campos de labranza con vistas al mar, llegué a lo que parecía una cabaña abandonada.

(Tiene que ser esta)

En la entrada había dos personas, una de ellas era Pearl. La otra era una mujer a la que no había visto en mi vida.

-Señor Nick, ha llegado de último-dijo la pequeña sosteniendo una caja.- Ahora le toca llevar una caja más pesada.

-Si no queda otra…-suspiré pensando en el trabajo que me tocaba.

-Ah, por cierto, esta de aquí-señaló a la mujer de baja estatura y de avanzada edad.- Se llama…

-Bikini, la cocinera-interrumpió la mujer dándome la mano enérgicamente.

-¿Bi-bikini?-repetí confuso.- Pero no lleva…

-Jo, jo, jo… ¿Estás seguro?

-Mejor no lo averigüemos-sentí un escalofrío al imaginarme eso.

-Jo, jo, jo… La capitana ha hecho muy bien en añadirte al Saint-Várune-parecía que le agradaba.

-¿Verdad?-dijo la niña feliz.

-Bueno-la mujer interrumpió el silencio.- Voy a ir llevando esto al barco que la espalda me está matando.

-Yo también la acompaño-dijo la joven siguiéndola.- Señor Nick, dentro coja la caja que tiene pintada la letra L.

-Oído.

Cuando se alejaron, me acerqué a la cabaña. Todo iba bien hasta que al empujar la puerta noté que esta tropezaba con algo. Alcé la mirada y vi que le acababa de dar con la puerta en los morros a una chica cargada con una de las cajas. Traté de agarrarla antes de que cayese al suelo, pero todo fue en vano.

-¡Lo siento!-la miré tratando de comprobar si era Maya. Ahora que me paro a pensarlo, si llega haber sido ella probablemente ya estaría de camino a la quilla.

-Auch-dijo dolorida.- No se preocupe.

Cuando se levantó, comprobé que nunca antes la había visto. Por su atuendo, estaba claro que era otra pirata. Al incorporarse, me miró de arriba abajo. Sus ojos marrones penetraron en mi interior, como si tratase de analizarme el alma. Aquello me estaba molestando.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-agarré la caja que había tirado y se la di.

-S-sí, no ha sido para tanto. Estoy acostumbrada a cosas peores.

-¿Tú también eres del Saint-Várune?

(Menuda pregunta más estúpida, ¿de dónde va a ser? ¿de la taberna de al lado de mi casa?)

-Sí, permítame que me presente. Soy Iris, un placer-sonrió mientras me hablaba.

-Yo soy…

-Nick el aprendiz, ¿no?

(Ya veo que todo el mundo conoce mi alias)

-Puedes llamarme Phoenix Wright.

-Entendido…. Me gustaría seguir hablando con usted, pero tengo que llevar esto. Otra vez hablaremos, ¿qué le parece, Phoenix?

-Puedes tutearme.

-Perfecto. Nos vemos luego-salió de allí cargada con la caja.

(Bueno, en este barco también hay gente normal…)

Yo busqué la caja con la letra L, tal y como Pearls me había indicado. Cuando la avisté, me agaché para cogerla. Como la niña me había dicho, esta pesaba bastante. Como pude, la saqué de allí para volver al barco en el menor tiempo posible. A las puertas de la cabaña, algo captó mi atención. No me había fijado en ello cuando había ido hacia allí, pero, junto a la casa, parecía haber un pequeño sendero.

(¿A dónde llevará?)

La curiosidad era demasiado poderosa, ¿qué habría por ese sendero que parecía dar a la parte trasera de la casa? ¿Un jardín? ¿Otro escondite donde tener tesoros más raros? No lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro era que tenía que saberlo.

Fue esa razón la que me llevó a adentrarme por ese camino. Como la carga me pesaba demasiado, la apoyé junto a una de las paredes. Malo sería que justo alguien que pasase decidiese robarla. Poco a poco, por ese sendero, llegué a lo que era una especie de jardín lleno de follaje que parecía no llevar cuidado desde hacía mucho. En el jardincito, había un cobertizo. Puede que en otros tiempos, hubiese servido para guardar herramientas o cosas similares. A día de hoy, era una casa casi tan derruida como la primera.

La puerta estaba entreabierta. ¿Qué habría ahí dentro? Me acerqué lentamente. Agarré con una mano la puerta tratando de abrirla. La empujé lentamente y vislumbré una figura al fondo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-se giró hacia mí.

-¿Ma…Maya?

Aquella chica era sin duda la capitana, Maya Fey. Dejé de agarrar la puerta y di unos pocos pasos para acercarme a dentro y preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo allí.

-¡Cu-cuidado!-gritó echándose hacia delante.- ¡No cierres…

Se escuchó un sonido sordo. La puerta se cerró de golpe.

-No fastidies-murmuró mirándome.

(¿Qué he hecho ahora?)

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté sin entender el problema que ella veía.

-Pues que gracias a ti, ahora estamos encerrados.

-¿Encerrados?-una gota de sudor frío cruzó mi sien.

-Sí, cuando esta puerta se cierra, el único modo de abrirla es desde fuera-explicó.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

-¿A mí que me dices? Te recuerdo que has sido tú el genio que la ha cerrado, además no deberías estar aquí…

-Entonces…

-Hasta que alguien de la tripulación se dé cuenta de dónde estamos, estaremos encerrados-terminó mi frase.

-¿Y no podemos forzar la puerta?-pregunté.

-Si hiciésemos eso, esta casa terminaría por derrumbarse y nosotros acabaríamos sepultados sobre ella.

-Pues a esperar…-me senté en uno de los laterales, apoyando mi espalda contra la pared.

-No nos queda otra.

Ella se sentó en el otro lateral, justo en frente mía. Así comenzaron a pasar los minutos que llevaron a las horas. Debíamos de llevar ya unas dos horas ahí metidos y aún no había rastros de que alguien de la tripulación supiese que nos habíamos quedado encerrados allí.

-¿Y… qué tal estás?-traté de romper el silencio que llevábamos teniendo desde el inicio.

-Aparte de encerrada contigo, bien.

(Lo dices como si fuese algo malo…)

-¿Por qué estabas aquí?-volví a preguntar.

-Eso te lo tendría que preguntar yo a ti, ¿no, Nick?-me miró con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo vine aquí por simple curiosidad. Vi el camino que había, lo seguí y llegué aquí-expliqué recordando.- ¿Y tú?

-…Vine aquí para recordar a mi hermana. Solía guardar aquí sus pertenencias más preciadas.

Miré a mí alrededor tratando de ver algo que pudiese parecer de valor.

-La echas de menos…

-Todos la echamos de menos-indicó con un sabor amargo en la boca.

-La encontraremos-traté de darle ánimos.- No perdamos la esperanza aún.

Aquello que dije pareció causarle sorpresa. Abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente. Fue una sensación extraña, me puse nervioso sin saber el por qué. Decidí apartar la mirada.

-No pensaba hacerlo-dijo con una sonrisa.

Definitivamente, la Maya capitana y la Maya "a solas" eran dos personas completamente diferentes.

-Oye, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos exactamente?

Apartó la mirada, no quería decírmelo. Comprendí que su confianza no me la había ganado. Normal, para ella, yo era como del enemigo.

-Creo que Pearly ya te explicó algo. En Isalotermas está mi hermana. Voy a encontrarla.

-¿Y qué es eso de los Lang? ¿Son los que capturaron a tu hermana?

-Sí, algo así-volvió a apartar la mirada. Estaba sacando temas que la hacían sentirse incómoda.

-Yo…

-Mira, no te preocupes, por esto-se levantó al decir eso.- Hay cosas que no las debe saber todo el mundo. Son mis problemas, tú tendrás lo tuyos.

-¿A dónde…

-No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí, pero me empieza a preocupar.

-Ya, pero como tú dijiste, no podemos hacer nada.

-Um… A ver… ¿No crees que podamos hacer nada?

(Que tú no tengas ideas no significa que yo las tenga)

-¿A mí me preguntas?-dije sin saber qué decir.- A ver… veamos….

Traté de mirar a todas partes, pero, a decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de qué podíamos hacer para salir de allí. ¿Qué podíamos hacer?

-No creo que haya ninguna salida-murmuró Maya pensando en voz alta.

-No hay… ¡Tengo algo!-una pequeña idea me vino a la cabeza.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Maya, súbete encima de mí.

-¿Qué?-chilló nerviosa.

-Sí, sí-afirmé muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Pe-pero…

-Si lo haces, puedo impulsarte a esa ventana-señalé una pared con un ventanuco en la parte más alta.

-¿Estás seguro de que eso es una buena idea?-no parecía demasiado segura.

-Podríamos intentarlo.

-Bueno, supongo que mejor que nada-afirmó poco convencida acercándose a mí.- Pero ten cuidado, si no quieres que te pase algo.

La agarré por la cintura y comencé a subirla. Ella se las apañó para apoyar malamente sus rodillas sobre mis hombros. Cuando agarré sus piernas, me acerqué hacia la ventana para que la alcanzase.

-¿Le llegas?-pregunté.

-Um… Um… Sí, solo necesito…-pareció hacer fuerza contra el cristal para abrir el hueco.- ¡Ya está!

Se escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose.

-¡Bien!-dije con alivio.- Ahora solo tienes que escurrirte por ahí.

-¡Vamos allá!-pareció dar un suspiro antes de moverse.

Trató de incorporarse sobre mis hombros y, poco a poco, fue irguiéndose más y más. Cada vez sentía que cargaba con menos peso. El plan debía de estar saliendo bien.

-Oh-oh-gritó Maya.

-¿Qué… qué te ocurre?-pregunté preocupado al oírla.

-Me da a mí que tenemos un problema.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Que me he quedado enganchada, no puedo moverme.

-¿Qué dices?-ahora fui yo el que entró en pánico.

-¿Qué hago?

-Y yo que sé.

-Eres tú el que había pensado esto.

-Haz fuerza-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-¿Con qué? Está enganchado, mis manos ya están fuera.

-Vuélvelas a pasar por dentro.

-No soy capaz, Nick. Cómo quieres que te lo diga.

(Ah, cielos… A ver qué hacemos)

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en ese momento.

-¡No se muevan si no quieren que los rebane!-sonó una voz de hombre.

(No fastidies… Espera… ¡La puerta está abierta! Lo bueno sería que ambos pudiésemos salir por ella, porque con una chica entre una ventana y un hombre sujetándola, no creo que sea posible)

-Un momento-la voz se fue acercando.- ¿Qué se supone…

Oí unos pasos venir hacia mí.

-¿Aprendiz? ¿Capitana?-en ese momento supe que el que nos había encontrado era Diego.

(A buenas horas y de qué modo nos encuentran)

-¿Diego?-gritó Maya desde allí arriba.

-¿Estaba interrumpiendo algo?

-No, no-respondí rápido yo.- Solo que nos quedamos encerrados y tratando de salir de aquí pues… ocurrió esto.

-Vamos a ver-pareció marcharse de allí.

Diego dio la vuelta a la casa. Allí se encontró con una parte de Maya. La agarró de las manos y tiró de ella. Cuando lo hizo, sus piernas comenzaron a levantarse de mi cuerpo y pude salir de la casa.

Ya fuera nos volvimos a encontrar los tres.

-Menos mal, Diego-dijo la chica con alivio.

-Esto ha sido café bebido-dijo con una sonrisa.

(Creo que el dicho era de otro modo…)

-Ahora tenemos que volver al barco-la capitana reemprendió el camino de vuelta.

Tanto Diego como yo la seguimos. Estaba cansado, pero al menos había podido conocer a Maya algo mejor. Ser la capitana de un barco y haber perdido a tu hermana debía de ser algo bastante duro. No supe por qué, pero a partir de ese momento, mi propósito fue conseguir que confiase en mí. Quería volver a ver la Maya que había visto mientras estábamos encerrados y no la Maya tosca y cerrada con la que solía estar.


	9. Capítulo 9 Ataque

**Nota autora** : no tengo mucho que decir salvo que espero que guste este nuevo capítulo. Como siempre Ace Attorney no me pertenece, gracias por leer. Un saludo, LPP.

Los próximos días los pasamos sin ningún tipo de altercado. Pensaba que en alta mar había más peligros, pero todo estaba en completa calma. Seguía durmiendo en la prisión. Le había pedido un dormitorio a la capitana, pero no me lo había concedido. Por suerte, al menos me permitían ir a los entrenamientos. Aunque cuando me veía a su lado estaba a años luz de su técnica. Mientras que ellos peleaban y esquivaban ataques con facilidad, yo tenía que tener cuidado de no clavarme el sable en el pie.

Así comenzaron a pasar las semanas en alta mar. Poco a poco, pude ir conociendo algo mejor a la tripulación. A todos, excepto a la capitana. Siempre estaba trabajando y no me estaba permitido estar a su lado. Si no conseguía hacer algo, seguiría siendo tratado como un intruso.

La travesía transcurría con mucha tranquilidad, nadie nos atacaba y no teníamos ningún tipo de problema. Con el tiempo, y la ayuda de algunos miembros de la tripulación, mejoré notablemente en el empleo de armas. La vida en alta mar transcurría sin sobresaltos, era lo más monótono que a alguien se le podía ocurrir.

-Señor Nick, ¿está cansado?-preguntó Pearls tras uno de los muchos entrenamientos que tenía.

-No, solo me interesa mejorar-me senté cansado.

-Quiere convertirse en un gran pirata, es asombroso-me admiró.- ¿Por qué razón tomó esa decisión? No es que lo tratemos demasiado bien, quiero decir, duerme en la mazmorra y no tiene muchos privilegios que se diga…

-De un modo u otro me metí en este embrollo. Me gustaría poder ayudaros. Si me paro a pensar mi anterior vida no era muy interesante que digamos. Estaba bastante aburrido de todo eso, creo que lo que necesitaba era un cambio de aires-miré hacia el vasto horizonte que se extendía sobre nosotros.- Además también está la capitana…

-¿Se refiere a Maya la mística? No la odie por ser tan brusca. Ella en el fondo… no es así.

-Lo sé-asentí.- Quiero que llegué a confiar en mí para que pueda ver ese fondo.

-Ji, ji…

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Ella dijo algo parecido. Fue tras nuestra parada en aquella isla. Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan feliz.

-¿Feliz?-me sorprendió haber escuchado eso. ¿Estaba hablando de cuándo nos habíamos quedado encerrados?

-Ajá, no paraba de decirme que esa tarde se lo había pasado bien; que usted se había preocupado por ella, que la había divertido con sus planes descabellados…

-¿En serio?-me había alegrado haber escuchado eso.

-Sí, no sé por qué, pero han conseguido que crea que están hechos el uno para el otro-dijo con una cándida sonrisa.

¿Q-qué…?-aquello sí que no me lo esperaba. Me sentí ridículo con lo que había dicho, tan ridículo que me empecé a colorar como un tomate. Yo solo quería ayudarla, conocerla mejor y conseguir ser uno más de ellos… pero ¿cómo le iba a gustar a la capitana? Aquella era una idea demasiado absurda.

-Sí, sí… Su mirada… ¡No, la de ambos! Derrocha sentimientos-se comenzó a emocionar en exceso.

-No creo que sea eso-le quité importancia. Al fin y al cabo era una niña, en su cabeza solo debían de existir ese tipo de historias de amor verdadero y todo eso, pero, en la realidad, era algo muy distinto.- Bueno ahora deberíamos…

Fui interrumpido por el sonido de una especie de cuerno.

(¿Qué dem…

-Oh-oh-murmuró Pearl.

-¿Qué ocurre?-tragué saliva. Aquello me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Nos atacan.

-¿Atacan? ¿El qué?

-Un kraken.

Me quedé mudo durante un instante, era la primera batalla a la que me enfrentaba. No sabía si estar ansioso por tener una batalla o si morirme de miedo pensando en lo que venía.

-¡Formación!-gritó la niña echándose a correr.

-¿Qu-qué?-grité mirando como ella se alejaba.

Me acerqué a la borda. El mar comenzaba a revolverse. Dos tentáculos emergieron del mar. Me quedé paralizado al verlo. ¿Íbamos a luchar contra eso?

Corrí tratando de encontrar a algún miembro de la tripulación. La sombra de los tentáculos de aquel bicho gigante me tapaban. Definitivamente, estaba muerto de miedo. El barco comenzó a tambalearse de un lado a otro, aquello no pintaba bien.

En la cubierta sur me encontré con Diego, parecía estar dirigiendo el barco con el timón.

-Aquí estás-dijo al verme.

-¡Nos atacan!

-¡Vaya! ¿No me digas?-noté la ironía a kilómetros.

-¿Qué-qué hago?

-Lo primero… ¡apartarte!-me empujó hacia un lado. Justo en ese momento, uno de los tentáculos se arrojó contra la cubierta. De no haber sido por él, ya estaría muerto. El golpe me aclaró la mente. Tragué un poco de agua, pero me levanté presto y veloz. Vi que se había producido un derrumbe en esa parte del barco, teníamos problemas.

-¡Vete hacia la cubierta este!-gritó mientras trataba de amarrar el timón para mantener rumbo.

Hice lo que me dijo y comencé a correr hacia allá. Cada vez el barco se tambaleaba más y más, como si tuviésemos un terremoto a nuestros pies. Estaba aterrado, mi corazón no paraba de palpitar a mil por hora. Y yo que me quejaba de que la vida en alta mar era monótona.

Cuando llegué allí, me encontré con Pearls y con Iris. Ellas estaban preparando los arpones.

-Señor Nick-gritó la pequeña.- Échenos una mano.

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es acertarle con estos arpones-dijo Iris mientras preparaba uno de ellos.

-¿Y con eso…-dije inseguro.

-No hay tiempo.

Entre los tres comenzamos a preparar los arpones. No teníamos demasiados, pero, según ellas, eso era lo único que podíamos hacer. El agua caía con fuerza sobre nosotros, mientras el barco bailaba sobre las ondas. Sus tentáculos viscosos los sentí más de una vez muy cerca.

En segundos que se me pasaron eternos, conseguimos montarlos. Los tres nos pusimos al frente.

-Apunte a sus ojos-gritó la niña.

(¿Sus ojos? Pero si no puedo verlos)

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer algo así si no le puedo ver la cara?

-Observa y podrás adivinarlo-dijo Iris comenzando a apuntar.

Por la forma en la que sus tentáculos salían del océano podía saber que se encontraba casi debajo de nosotros. Tendría que girar mucho el arpón para ser capaz de darle. Con toda la determinación que pude tener, apunté y disparé el arma. Tras el disparo contuvimos la respiración unos instantes. ¿Le habríamos acertado?

-Venga, venga-murmuré a modo de rezo.

En ese momento varios tentáculos emergieron del agua.

(Mierda, no puede ser)

-Hemos…-dije con la moral por los suelos.

-Mirad-dijo Pearls acercándose a la borda.

El agua se comenzaba a teñir de un color carmesí. Aquello era una buena señal.

-No ha sido en los ojos, pero al menos lo hemos herido-dijo Iris con positividad.

Una de sus múltiples extremidades se abalanzó sobre nosotros. Todos caímos al suelo. Era cierto que lo habíamos herido, pero no había sido suficiente. Si seguíamos de ese modo, terminaríamos todos los del barco siendo engullidos por ese cefalópodo gigante.

-Tenemos que volver a cargar más arpones-dijo Pearls yendo a por más munición.

-¿Yo…-no sabía qué hacer. La verdad es que no estaba siendo nada útil.

-Phoenix-dijo la otra pirata.- Vete a la cubierta oeste a ver cómo van las cosas. Si hay problemas allí estaremos todos perdidos.

-Está bien-volví a correr hacia la otra cubierta. Con todas las fuerzas que tuve, corrí como si me fuese la vida en ello (lo cuál era bastante literal) y llegué a la cubierta oeste. Esa zona estaba bastante derruida por culpa de los golpes que ese animal había dado. Al llegar allí, me encontré con Maya; parecía estar preparando algo.

-¡Capitana!-grité.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me miró con una especie de reproche.- Es peligroso que estés en esta zona.

-Iris me dijo que viniese a ayudar.

-Todo está yendo bien, ¿qué tal los arpones?

-No hemos dado en el blanco, pero está herido.

Pareció pensar en voz baja, murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

-Bueno, si esto sale bien, no ocurrirá nada.

-¿Y si sale mal?-pregunté horrorizado pensando en las consecuencias.

-Ha sido una buena vida-dijo ella sujetando una cuerda.

-Pe-pero…-no me salían las palabras de lo nervioso que estaba.- ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Nada.

-¿Qué? Si no hacemos nada…

-Escucha, tenemos que esperar a que estemos justo encima de esa bestia-explicó.- Diego está tratando de dirigir esto, cuando estemos encima me hará una señal.

-Va-vale. Y yo…

-Tú ten cuidado de no terminar agarrado por una de sus patas y todo irá bien.

(Bueno, eso creo que lo puedo hacer)

Esperamos unos segundos y comprobamos que de la cubierta sur salía una pequeña luz.

-¡Es la hora!-gritó ella con decisión. La capitana soltó la cuerda. Un fuerte ruido se escuchó, como si algo estuviese bajando con fuerza. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

-Te lo explicaré-dijo feliz de que todo hubiese salido bien.- El modo más sencillo de matar a un kraken es soltar el ancla sobre el centro de su cuerpo, desgarrándolo. Eso es lo que acabamos de hacer. Esto, junto con las heridas de los arpones, debería de ser suficiente.

-Ya veo…-dije dándome cuenta del plan que tenían.- No sabía que…

-¡Cuidado!-la chica se abalanzó sobre mí tratando de apartarme de una de las extremidades que emergió repentinamente. Yo caí hacia un lado, ¿es que el plan no había salido bien?

Miré hacia ambos lados, no vi a la capitana. Luego alcé la mirada. El cuerpo se me heló. El kraken la acababa de capturar, en lugar de mí.

-¡Maya!-grité corriendo hacia el borde del barco.


	10. Capítulo 10 Mar en calma

**Nota autora** : Bueno, he tardado bastante en subir, porque he estado escribiendo otros fics que subiré en el futuro (auguro que voy a tener Narumayo para rato) además he oído que es la Lingfan week (una otp de Fma) y también he querido rendirles tributo. Este capítulo lo he hecho algo largo teniendo en cuenta la longitud de mis anteriores capítulos, pero es que necesitaba poner muchos **feelings** ***-*.** Tras esta tanda de desvaríos innecesarios, Ace Attorney no me pertenece y muchas gracias por leer. Un saludo, LPP.

El tentáculo que la tenía presa se sumergió en ese instante. ¿Acababa de perderla delante de mis narices? ¿Por mi culpa ella había…? ¡No! No podía permitir eso.

Pensé en qué era lo que tenía que hacer. El tiempo se me agotaba a medida que los segundos pasaban. No podía lanzar arpones o el ancla porque corría el riesgo de herirla a ella.

(Si no hay un modo, hay que inventarse uno…)

-Vamos allá.

Corrí con velocidad máxima hacia la otra proa. Allí estaban Pearls e Iris celebrando la victoria.

-¡Ya está!-decían entusiasmadas comprobando que muchos de los tentáculos comenzaban a sumergirse.

-Señor Nick, ¡lo logramos!-dijo feliz.- ¿Qué le ocurre?-se fijó en mi cara preocupada.

-Maya…-solo fui capaz de pronunciar su nombre.- El kraken… Tengo que ir a por ella.

-No entiendo…-Iris se quedó helada.

-¿Ma…. Maya la mística?- Pearls se echó a llorar.

-No tengo tiempo-miré a mi alrededor.

Cuando vi dónde estaban los arpones, me dirigí hacia ellos. Cogí uno y agarré una cuerda para atar varios. Cuando creé aquella especie de red, corrí hacia la borda del barco. Me subí a esta y me lancé al océano. Las piratas gritaron mi nombre tratando de detenerme, pero no había forma de pararme. Estaba totalmente determinado a salvarla.

Un aluvión de gotas se abalanzó sobre mi cara. Como no había mucha altura entre el barco y al agua, pude sumergirme con facilidad. El agua estaba fría, congelada, aparte de revuelta, muy revuelta. Cogí todo el aire que pude y me sumergí. Abrí los ojos y traté de distinguir dónde estaba Maya. Me costó mucho distinguirla, pero gracias a su atuendo morado pude saber la zona a la cuál debía de nadar. Cogí otra bocanada de aire y me volví a sumergir. El kraken estaba muy herido, se desplazaba con dificultad. Yo aproveché eso y, con la red que acababa de crear, le clavé uno de los arpones en uno de los laterales del cuerpo. El dolor que le provoqué hizo que se girase hacia mí, justo lo que yo estaba buscando. Cuando se giró, nadó hacia mí con toda la energía que le quedaba. Esa fue mi oportunidad. Clavé el arpón que estaba al otro extremo de la red, de ese modo su movilidad quedó refrenada.

Cuando mi plan tuvo éxito, subí rápidamente a la superficie para captar algo de aire. Lo más veloz que pude, me volví a meter en el agua y nadé hacia la extremidad en la que Maya estaba atrapada. El kraken estaba a punto de morir, si es que no estaba muerto. La sangre fluía por las múltiples heridas y, al estar atrapado, reducía su movilidad de tal forma que no era capaz de soltarse y escapar. Nadé con todas mis fuerzas hasta aquel tentáculo. Maya yacía inconsciente, llevaba demasiado tiempo sumergida. Cuando la alcancé, la sujeté y tiré de ella para que su agarre la soltase. Pocos segundos después, llegamos ambos a la superficie.

Alcé mi mirada hacia el barco y comprobé que desde la borda estaban el resto de miembros de la tripulación buscándonos. Les hice señales con el brazo que tenía libre. Cuando me vieron, bajaron un bote y, tanto la chica inconsciente como yo, nos subimos arriba.

Al llegar a la cubierta del barco, salí del bote con la capitana en brazos. Estaba muerto de cansancio, pero, al menos, mi plan había salido bien. Todos estaban estupefactos por mi hazaña, no decían nada, solo me miraban con asombro.

-Maya la mística-gimió Pearls rompiendo aquel silencio, acercándose a nosotros.

-Has estado increíble, Phoenix-me alabó Iris también acercándose.

-¿Está bien la capitana?-preguntó Bikini con preocupación.

Cierto, no había pensado en su estado. El hecho de salvarla ya había conseguido que me olvidase de si estaba bien o no. Miré su cara, parecía estar dormida. Todo su cuerpo estaba frío, empapado. Parecía no respirar…

-Maya…-murmuré con una sensación de molestia en mi cuerpo. ¿Me había arriesgado tanto para que estuviese muerta? No, ella era fuerte… tenía que estar viva. Toqué su mano tratando de sentir su pulso. No era capaz de notarlo.

(No, por favor… por favor)

-Venid-Bikini nos llevó a lo que parecía la habitación de Maya.

Allí me obligaron a salir de allí, según las mujeres no podía quedarme en lahabitación. Haciendo caso a sus indicaciones, fui afuera. Estaba empapado. Por suerte en mi "habitación" me habían dejado algo de ropa de muda. Cansado, me dirigí hacia la prisión. En mi celda, me cambié de ropa. Luego salí a fuera, no podía parar de pensar en el estado de Maya. Tenía que saber que todo lo que había hecho no había sido en vano, que se encontraba bien.

Volví a acercarme a su habitación. Solo escuchaba cómo salían voces de cuando en cuando. Me estaba preocupando, y esa preocupación solo conseguía que caminase nervioso de un lado a otro de la puerta, esperando a que esta se abriese. Pasaron así horas y no ocurría nada. Decidí salir a fuera para tomar el aire, puede que eso consiguiese calmarme.

Ya fuera, en la cubierta, me acerqué a la borda. Ahora el mar estaba en plena calma, las ondas se movían como si acariciasen suavemente el barco. La luna iluminaba las olas creando un extraño brillo entre ellas. Nada de aquello era comparable al infierno que habíamos vivido esa mañana.

-Estás más loco de lo que pensaba-Diego se acercó a mi lado.

-Tenía que salvarla-fue lo único que respondí.

-Veo que tienes agallas, no me lo esperaba de alguien tan del montón como tú-en cierto modo me alagó.

-No ha sido algo tan heroico…

(Además al principio de la batalla di vueltas por la cubierta como un pollo sin cabeza)

-En aquellos momentos -continué diciendo- solo pensaba en que tenía que salvarla.

-Y dime, aprendiz, ¿crees que serás capaz de protegerla siempre?

-Yo…-aquella pregunta me pilló desprevenido.- Siempre que esté a su lado la protegeré-lo dije sin pensar mucho en ello. Puede que en aquel momento no supiese bien la importancia de las palabras que acababa de decir, pero, a decir verdad, esas palabras fueron la sentencia que marcó el resto de las acciones que iba a tomar.

-Interesante…-murmuró mirando al horizonte.- Por cierto, Pearl te estaba buscando, vete a la habitación de la capitana, supongo que se encontrará allí.

-Bien-al oír eso tuve esperanzas de que Maya estuviese bien.

Caminé hasta llegar al camarote de la capitana. La puerta estaba abierta. Entré a dentro y comprobé que ella estaba acostada en la cama. A su lado estaba Iris sujetando su mano y Pearls caminando de un lado a otro; Bikini se había ido.

-¿Qu-qué tal está?-murmuré acercándome a su cama. Tenía la cara pálida, los ojos cerrados y estaba cubierta con una manta.

-Señor Nick…-Pearls se acercó a mí. Su cara mostraba mucha preocupación, un sentimiento mezclado con miedo. La agarré, dándole un abrazo en un intento de calmarla.

-Maya… está….-tragué saliva con dificultad, no me hacía a la idea de lo que me podían decir.

(Tiene que estar bien, tiene que estar bien…)

-Tranquilo, Phoenix-fue Iris la que habló.- Está muy enferma, pero está viva.

(Menos mal…)

Di un pequeño suspiro al oírla. Menos mal que no había muerto.

-¿Y se pondrá bien?-pregunté mirando su cara.

-Sí-dijo la joven.- Solo necesitará reposo y volverá a estar como nueva.

Pearls dio un pequeño bostezo, la pobre debía de haberlo pasado muy mal. Al fin y al cabo, ambas estaban muy unidas.

-Pearls, vámonos a dormir-Iris se levantó de la silla que se encontraba junto a la cama de Maya.

-Iris- la paré antes de que se fuese.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó ella.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?

-¿A-aquí?-repitió ella dudando.- Bueno… eeh…

-Por favor, sé que soy vuestro prisionero y aunque también formo parte de esta tripulación sé que no confiáis en mí, pero…

-Quédate-dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Es cierto que no las teníamos todas con nosotros sobre lo qué pensar sobre ti… Pero te lo has ganado a pulso. Estoy segura de que la confianza de la capitana ya la tienes.

-Gracias, Iris-sus palabras me acababan de llegar adentro. Me había esforzado, había tratado de ayudarlos en todo momento, solo para que así me considerasen un igual y, ahora, veía que todo aquel empeño que había puesto, comenzaba a dar sus frutos.

-¡Eh!, yo siempre confié en el señor Nick-la pequeña se quejó por las palabras de la otra pirata.

Ambas se marcharon en ese instante, dejándonos solos. Me senté a su lado, quería ser el primero al que viese tras despertarse. Tenía que agradecerle lo que había hecho por mí.

Contemplé su rostro dolorido y con algún que otro moratón. No podía evitar sentir pena y algo de culpabilidad. Sabía que no había sido en cierto sentido culpa mía, pero si había terminado atrapada por aquel kraken había sido solo por mi culpa.

-Hola, Maya…-murmuré mirándola.- Sé que en tu estado no puedes escucharme, pero bueno… Yo te hablaré igual. He oído que a las plantas si se les habla se ponen mejor…. N-no es que te esté llamando planta o que seas un vegetal, si no que… Bueno, eso no importa…

Me quedé callado unos segundos… Sin saber muy bien por dónde continuar la conversación.

-Igual te preguntas el por qué te salvé… La gente dice que estoy loco, y creo que yo también estoy empezando a creer eso. Supongo que te acordarás de la tarde en la que nos quedamos encerrados en aquel cobertizo, no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero esa tarde, cuando estuve sentado contigo, sentí algo que nunca había sentido. Nadie sabe nada de eso, ni siquiera yo mismo soy muy consciente de eso que sentí, pero creo que si te salvé fue porque ese sentimiento me empujó a hacer eso… Supongo que pensarás que es una tontería-desvié la mirada. Estaba claro que era una tontería, ¿quién se creería algo así? Supongo que nadie, era un sentimiento extraño, casi incomprensible, por esa razón creía que era un loco.

Pasó el tiempo y ella no daba rastros de vida, permanecía estática, tirada en aquella cama. El sueño consiguió vencerme y me sumí en el mundo de la vigilia. No sé muy bien lo qué soñé aquella noche. Solo sé que sentí un sentimiento muy lejano, un recuerdo de mi hogar. Todo aquello fue interrumpido de pronto cuando escuché una voz llamarme. Abrí los ojos con sobresalto y miré tratando de ver qué era lo que me había llamado. Volví a escucharlo, no me llamaban por mi nombre, sino que decía "Nick".

(¿Maya?)

Me giré hacia su cama. Parecía seguir dormida, pero murmuraba mi nombre. Tenía sudor sobre su frente, debía de haber pasado mala noche. Acerqué mi mano a su frente para quitarle el sudor. Sonrió tras hacer eso. Un aluvión de energía surgió en mi interior al verla. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Me levanté de la silla y moví las cortinas. La luz del sol invadió el gran cuarto. Decidí abrir la ventana, un fuerte aroma a mar impregnó toda la sala. Hoy el mar estaba en calma. Una calma que todos necesitábamos tras el día anterior.

Sentí un pequeño murmullo que hizo que me acercase de nuevo a la cama. Maya comenzó a poner muecas extrañas, la miré fijamente. En ese momento, comenzó a abrir los ojos con mucho sosiego.

-Ni… Nick-se giró hacia el lado en el que estaba.

-Ma… Maya-no sabía qué decir. Estaba inmóvil, atónito. ¿Se acababa de despertar?

Comenzó a incorporarse pausadamente. Agarré su mano sin saber muy bien el por qué, supongo que para darle fuerza. Ella tosió.

-¿E-estás bien?- su tosido me preocupó.

Ella no respondió, solo abrió los ojos y me miró. Sus cejas comenzaron a arquearse, unas lágrimas aparecieron tímidamente sobre su rostro. Yo me acerqué más a ella y le di un abrazo. La apreté con intensidad hacia mí. Noté cómo sus lágrimas caían sobre mis hombros, empapando mi ropa.

-Estás loco…-murmuró entre lágrimas.- No tenías que haberte tirado para salvarme…

-¿Me viste?-pregunté sorprendido.

-Sentí cómo me agarrabas cuando estaba bajo el agua, tuve la sensación de que eras tú… Fue algo muy extraño. Supongo que pensarás que soy una demente.

-Peor que yo no creo que puedas estar-dije pensando en lo que había hecho.

Ella se echó a reír. Ambos nos separamos. Yo, sin saber por qué, también me eché a reír. A decir verdad, parecíamos dos… no, en realidad, éramos dos locos riendo.

Nuestras risas hicieron que los demás se diesen cuenta de que su capitana se había despertado. La primera en entrar fue Pearl. La pequeña se abalanzó sobre Maya. No pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas, verla despierta debía de hacerla muy feliz. Iris y Diego se acercaron para preguntarle por su estado. Ella se levantó alegando que estaba como una rosa. Ambos la obligaron a acostarse de nuevo, aún tenía que recuperarse. Bikini fue la última en entrar. Llevaba consigo una bandeja repleta de comida para Maya, según la señora tenía que recuperar fuerzas. Maya comenzó a zampar con gula, a pesar de haber estado al borde de la muerte, parecía seguir teniendo un hambre voraz.

Bikini dijo que lo mejor era que Maya descansase un rato más. Todos desalojamos la habitación y Maya se volvió a quedar sola. Cuando salí a la cubierta comprobé como aquel animal había provocado unos grandes desperfectos en el barco. Diego e Iris estaban tratando de arreglarlos. Les ofrecí mi ayuda, pero la negaron. Decían que yo también tenía que descansar.

Mientras iba derecho a mi celda, (la verdad es que suena muy triste cuando uno dice eso), me encontré con Pearl.

-Señor Nick, muchas gracias-dijo dándome un abrazo.

-¿Gracias?- no supe muy bien a cuento de qué me dijo eso.

-Sin usted… Maya… Maya la mística estaría…-balbuceó con dificultad.

-Sin ella yo también estaría bastante mal en estos momentos-pensé en el momento en el que me había salvado.

-Me alegra que se cuiden -dijo con una inocente sonrisa.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?-pregunté mirando los alrededores del barco.

-Tendremos que parar en la próxima isla y reparar los desperfectos que ese monstruo malo nos ha provocado.

-Bien-respondí cansado comenzando a ir a mi celda.

-Esto… Oiga, señor Nick-dijo la pequeña antes de que me fuese.

-¿Qué ocurre?-me giré hacia su diminuta figura.

-¿Por qué se arriesgó tanto para salvar a Maya la mística?

-Pues…-recordé lo que le había dicho a Maya mientras está estaba dormida.- Para seguir viéndola con vida.

Tras decir esto, dejé la conversación y me fui con cansancio a mi celda. Tan pronto como puse la cabeza en la almohada, me quedé sumido en un profundo sueño. La verdad es que estaba agotado por todos los problemas que habíamos vivido todos los de la tripulación.


	11. Capítulo 11 La última parada

**Nota autora** : Fiuuu... Llevo demasiado tiempo sin actualizar nada. Bueno, sin más dilación el nuevo capítulo. Como siempre: Ace Attorney no me pertenece... de momento (mirada maligna). Un saludo, LPP.

Una suave voz comenzó a llamarme. Abrí los ojos costosamente y me incorporé. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido, puede que más de un día.

Miré hacia fuera de la verja. Pensaba que la chica que me hablaba era Pearl, pero estaba equivocado. Aquella silueta era la de la capitana.

-¿Ca… Capitana?-estaba muy extrañado al verla caminar por aquella zona.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó ella.

-Eso debería de preguntártelo yo a ti.

-Solo tengo alguna que otra magulladura, heridas de guerra-sonrió al decirlo.

-Yo no estoy del todo mal, tengo algún que otro moratón, pero no me voy a morir por algo así… espero.

Ella rio al escucharme decir eso.

-Sería demasiada mala suerte que ocurriese algo como eso-respondió parando de reír.

-¿Y qué era lo que querías?-pregunté.

-Ah, claro. ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó.

-¿Cómo que qué quiero?-dije confuso.

-Sí, dime qué quieres que haga.

(¿Qué quiero que haga?)

-Pues… esto…Para empezar una cama no estaría mal.

-¡¿Qué?!-desenvainó su espada al oírme.

(Vale, igual estoy pidiendo demasiado…)

-Creo que entonces con una nueva almohada me llegará.

-Espera, ¿qué?

-Sí, ya que no puedo tener una cama de un camarote como el vuestro, al menos tener una almohada algo mejor.

-Ah, ¡claro!… Si solo es un camarote creo que podré hacer algo al respecto-su humor pareció cambiar radicalmente, algo que yo no entendí muy bien. Bueno, con mujeres que van armadas, es mejor estar callado como un niño bueno por si las moscas.

Se marchó de allí inmediatamente, yo me quedé encerrado esperando a que Pearls viniese a por mí. Como no venía nadie, me puse a dar vueltas para matar el tiempo. No ocurría nada nuevo así que me senté en la cama y miré al infinito. Pensé en todo lo que había vivido y en todo lo que estaba por delante.

El resto del día lo pasé también encerrado, para variar. Ese día parecía que Pearl no iba a venir a por mí. Cerca de la hora de la cena, Bikini me llevó algo de comida. Le agradecí que me trajese algo de cena porque estaba hambriento.

Tras la cena, me volví a recostar en la cama. Estaba aburrido, no tenía nada que hacer salvo descansar.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron del mismo modo. Parecía que se había olvidado de mí. Una semana después, Diego vino a visitarme. Abrió mi celda y salí de allí. No sabía qué era lo que quería, pero entonces comprobé que me estaba llevando al lugar que sería mi nuevo camarote. Este se encontraba cerca del cuarto de Pearls, (lógico) y también del de Iris. El interior era asombroso en comparación con mi otro cuarto. La cama parecía mucho más cómoda que la de la celda. Tenía un armario, aunque puede que yo no lo fuese a usar demasiado por la poca ropa que tenía. Los suelos y paredes eran de madera y, como el resto del barco (salvo la celda en la que estaba), tenían acabados perfectos. Además, contaba con un escritorio y una silla, para mí aquello ya era todo un lujo. Aunque lo mejor de todo, era, sin lugar a dudas, un ojo de buey que me permitía ver el mar.

Cerré la puerta y me quedé solo. Miré por la ventana, el mar estaba en calma, era una maravilla, algo que jamás hubiese pensado que iba a lograr ver desde mi cuarto.

Las horas transcurrieron sin que ocurriese nada en especial. Cerca de la hora de la cena, alguien llamó a mi cuarto, era Pearls.

-Hola, señor Nick- me traía la cena.

-Hola Pearls-me giré hacia ella.

-¿Le gusta su nueva habitación?-preguntó la pequeña depositando la bandeja con comida sobre la mesa.

-Es enorme, no podría haber pedido más.

-La capitana escogió personalmente esta habitación para usted.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Síp, es una de las mejores, no solo porque sea grande sino por su situación en el barco y las vistas que tiene.

-Dale las gracias de mi parte…-murmuré feliz.

-Por cierto, señor Nick, mañana llegaremos a una isla. Allí terminaremos de reparar el Saint-Várune-explicó.

-No sé cómo pudimos salir vivos de aquella batalla-pensé en lo que habíamos vivido y se ponían los pelos de punta.

-Sí, será la última parada que hagamos.

-¿Última?-pregunté.

-Ajá, tras esta parada llegaremos a nuestro destino.

-Nuestro destino…

Llevábamos ya mucho tiempo en alta mar, pero cada día que pasaba echaba menos en falta mi hogar. Me preguntaba cómo le irían a mis amigos, pero si me diesen la oportunidad de volver no lo haría, mi nueva familia eran ellos.

-Allí estará…-dije pensativo.

-¿Mia la mística? Sí…

-Y también estarán…

-¿Los Lang? Sí, seguramente…

-¿Estáis preocupados?-pregunté viendo su cara de malestar.

-¡Qu-qué va! Somos los piratas del Saint-Várune, estamos preparados para todo-sacó confianza para parecer segura.

-Yo… trataré de ayudaros en lo que pueda.

-Muchas gracias, señor Nick-pareció feliz al escucharme.

Tras la cena, la pequeña volvió a su habitación y yo me volví a quedar solo. Me tumbé sobre la cama y miré hacia el infinito.

(Nuestro destino… Eso significa… ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando todo termine?)

La respuesta más sencilla sería pensar que tendría que volver a casa y recuperar mi vida de camarero. Aunque no estaba del todo satisfecho con esa opción. Había pasado mucho meses en alta mar y, lo hubiese querido o no, le había cogido cariño a todos.

(Cuando lleguemos allí… tendré que volver… Será el final, pero vamos a tratar de hacer que eso no ocurra, ¡sí, eso es! Aprovecharé mí tiempo al máximo para conseguir que ése no sea el final)

Con esas ideas tan utópicas me quedé dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol me despertaron. Era una maravilla que la luz del exterior incidiese dentro del cuarto, no como en la celda donde la única luz que podía entrar era la que había cuando alguien abría la puerta.

Cuando Pearls vino a buscarme, fuimos a desayunar. Como solía ocurrir, desayunamos solos. El resto de la tripulación ya estaría preparando todo para atracar en el puerto. Cuando terminamos, salimos a la cubierta. Estábamos a punto de atracar en el puerto. Me acerqué a la borda y vi cómo los marineros nos miraban asombrados. El Saint-Várune era un barco tan elegante y tan grande que era normal que llamase la atención de algún que otro hombre…o puede que lo que les llamase la atención era el mal estado en el que se encontraba …

Cuando el barco atracó, la capitana nos reunió a todos. A cada uno (bueno, a mí en combo con Pearls) nos asignó una tarea que teníamos que hacer, como por ejemplo buscar un material o, incluso, información sobre los Lang.

Todos excepto Bikini, quien se quedó en el barco, bajamos a tierra firme. Se me volvía a hacer raro estar en tierra firme. Todo quieto, en su sitio, no sé era raro, incluso me mareaba estar allí.

Pearls y yo comenzamos a alejarnos del resto de tripulantes. La capitana nos había asignado buscar alguna tienda en la que vendiesen madera para terminar las últimas reparaciones.

Recorrimos las estrechas calles, bajo las sábanas que colgaban de los edificios y entre el bullicio que creaban los aldeanos mientras hacían recados de aquí para allá. Nos colamos por todas las callejuelas que aquella villa tenía. Buscamos alguna tienda en la que pudiesen tener material, pero no dábamos con nada.

Decidimos parar en una taberna, puede que allí alguien nos pudiese dar información. Como la pequeña tenía sed, nos sentamos en una mesa.

-Mira señor Nick-señaló un cartel en uno de los extremos tras haber dado su primer sorbo del vaso del zumo.- El más temido de los siete mares, el pirata Kyn-leyó las letras del cartel.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Parece una función, seguro que usan títeres-vio las imágenes del cartel.- ¿Podemos ir, señor Nick?

-No creo que a la capitana le parezca bien.

-Oh yo quería ir…-puso una cara larga cuando le di la negativa.

-Igual si terminamos antes, nos lo permita.

-Sí, sí-su humor dio un cambio radical.- Aunque ese cartel está mal.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues porque el pirata más temido de los siete mares es Maya la mística, no ese tal Kyn-defendió a su prima.- Los del Saint-Várune seguro que le dábamos veinte vueltas a los de ese barco.

-¿Tú crees?-en ese momento, noté como la atmósfera del bar cambiaba. Sentí que nos empezaron a mirar, puede que en el fondo sí que fuésemos más conocidos de lo que había pensado en un primer momento.

-Por supuesto-afirmó.

Nos acercamos a la barra principal y allí mantuvimos una animada charla con el jefe de la taberna. Gracias a su ayuda supimos de una tienda a las afueras de la ciudad en la que vendían las dichosas tablas de madera.

La niña y yo salimos rumbo hacia la tienda. Allí conseguimos encontrarlas.

(Menos mal…)

El dueño se ofreció a llevárnoslas al puerto esa misma tarde, nosotros aceptamos y reemprendimos la vuelta al barco. Ya comenzaba a hacerse tarde, habíamos perdido mucho tiempo en buscar la tienda.

-Esto, señor Nick-dijo Pearls en el camino de vuelta.

-Dime.

-¿Le importa si me adelanto? Es que aún tengo que hacer algo más-me miró tímidamente.

-Um, sí, no veo el por qué no-acepté.

-Muchas gracias-comenzó a correr por el sendero de vuelta.

(A saber qué otra cosa le ha mandado hacer Maya…)

Yo volví con un paso calmado al barco. Caminé, nuevamente, por aquellas callejuelas estrechas.

(Um… Me pregunto qué puedo hacer para volver a estar con la capitana… Umm… Igual debería de decirle algo o pedirle que me dé un entrenamiento con la espada, ¡sí, buena idea! Así…

En ese momento, choqué con algo que hizo que saliese de mis pensamientos.

-E-esto ¡perdón!-gritamos ambos a la vez sin fijarnos en el otro.

Cuando me fijé bien, comprobé que aquella figura de cabello negro con la que me había chocado era Iris.

-Phoenix-murmuró dándose cuenta de que era yo y no un desconocido.- Pensaba que habías ido con Pearl a buscar madera…

-No te preocupes, ya lo hemos hecho. Ahora volvía al barco.

-Qué suerte, yo aún no he podido completar la tarea que me pidió la capitana Maya la mística.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-Pues tenía que buscar distintas piezas para las reparaciones, ahora mismo solo me queda conseguir herrajes y habré terminado.

-¿Herrajes?-pregunté confuso.

-Sí, son piezas que nos permiten reforzar partes del barco.

-Entiendo, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-Vale, será un placer tenerte como compañero.

Compañero… Eso significaba que me consideraba un igual. ¡Sí! Todo aquel esfuerzo empezaba a dar frutos. Me sentía bien que me considerase su compañero, ya no volvería a ser aquel preso, no ahora que ya tenía mi propio camarote y era igual que los otros piratas.

Nota autora: no soy ingeniera aeronáutica así que igual esto de los herrajes son se corresponde al 100% con su auténtico uso. De todas formas no influye mucho en la historia. Nuevamente, otro saludo, LPP.


	12. Capítulo 12 Cambio de aires

**Nota autora:** No tengo mucho que decir salvo que este capítulo es especial porque lo narra todo Maya la mística. Ace Attorney no me pertenece, muchas gracias por leer y un saludo, LPP.

Me alegraba parar en tierra firme, era maravilloso alejarse del ajetreo que era la vida en alta mar. Lo malo era que esto me haría perder tiempo en lo que de verdad me importaba. Tenía que salvarla. Esas palabras me las repetía día y noche, no podía fallar.

Llevaba toda mi vida a la sombra de mi hermana, ella era una pirata mil veces mejor que yo, tenía más fuerza y más habilidad; yo a su lado era una inútil. Ahora que lideraba el Saint-Várune era mi oportunidad de demostrarme que podía hacer las cosas bien. Si era capaz de salvarla, mi reto personal lo habría superado y puede que me convirtiese por fin en una buena pirata.

No me gustaba hablar con mis subordinados sobre ese tipo de pensamientos, era algo que me guardaba. Puede que porque no quería desanimarlos y preocuparlos. Prefería mostrarme fuerte y con una sonrisa a deprimida y pusilánime.

La tarea que me había auto-designado era buscar información sobre los Lang. Estaba claro que alguien de aquella isla me podría proporcionar información sobre sus últimos movimientos.

Las islas a las que teníamos que ir se encontraban cerca. Allí esa banda tendríasu base. Sabía que nos esperaba una batalla muy dura, pero si conseguía salvar a mi hermana me daba igual el riesgo que la operación podía tener. Estaba muy cometida en mi labor de capitana, es más, se podría decir que los miembros de la tripulación me importaban más que mi propia vida.

Tras que mis subordinados se marchasen a hacer las labores que les había mandado, comencé a hacer mi propia investigación. Tenía que andarme con cuidado, pues podía que alguno de los caminantes que se encontraban a mi lado fuese un Lang. Primero traté de caminar por zonas llenas de gente donde las noticias volasen de boca a boca. Probé con el puerto y luego con el mercado, pero pareció que nadie sabía nada.

(¡Qué palo!, pensaba que por estas zonas alguien los mencionaría…)

Luego decidí probar con las tabernas. Entraba y trataba de sentarme junto a personas que tenían aspecto de ir al mar, luego agudizaba mi oído al máximo y trataba de entender qué era sobre lo que hablaban. Solo parloteaban sobre cosas sin importancia como lo mal que estaba el sector pesquero o si su hijo se iba todas las noches a visitar a su novia…

(Cielos, así no vamos a conseguir nada…)

A eso de la hora de la comida, paré en una taberna, la última a la que tenía previsto ir. Si no obtenía nada, probaría suerte en algún otro lugar. Nuevamente me senté en la barra y pedí el menú del día. Como me había ocurrido toda esa mañana, seguía escuchando cosas irrelevantes para la investigación. Igual es que son todos extranjeros, pensaba mientras probaba bocado. Mientras comía, me fijé en la decoración de las paredes del bar. Todo lleno de carteles promocionando algo. Como estaba más aburrida que una ostra, comencé a leer algunos. Lo peor de aquellos carteles es que estaban relacionados con el mundo de la piratería.

-Bah, estoy perdiendo el tiempo-dejé el dinero que me había costado el menú y salí de allí.

Vagué sin rumbo por aquellas calles. Todo era igual, no había nada que llamase mi atención. O estaba muy ciega o allí no había nada. Por una de esas vías, me topé con una mujer mayor. Estaba llevando una cesta llena de frutas, parecía que pesaba mucho. Se paraba a cada rato, seguro que no podía más.

-¿Quiere que le ayude?-pregunté acercándome sintiendo compasión por la anciana.

La mujer aceptó sintiéndose aliviada. Juntas comenzamos a caminar hacia su casa. Ya tenía asumido que mi misión había sido un fracaso, así que por lo menos prestaría mi ayuda a alguien que lo necesitase. Cuando llegamos a su casa, que la verdad es que estaba algo lejos, me despedí de ella.

-Muchísimas gracias joven-su sonrisa expresaba lo agradecida que se sentía.

-No ha sido nada, señora.

-Si quiere puede quedarse a cenar, se lo debo.

-Esto…- en mi cabeza solo pensaba en comida gratis, pero aún tenía que encontrar algo que me guiase con los Lang.- Muchas gracias, pero tengo algo importante que hacer. Además he comido en una taberna, así que por sitios en los que comer no me falta.

-Entiendo, ¿sabe? mi marido es dueño de una de esas tabernas.

-Oh, ¿en serio?... Igual estuve en ella.

-¿En cuál ha estado?

-Um, pues a ver… La última en la que he estado ha sido una tasca que se llamaba "El gato negro", la comida no era lo mejor del mundo, pero me salió barato para la cantidad que me tomé.

-¿El… ¡Lo siento! ¡No me haga daño, por favor!

-¿Qué?-su cambio de humor radical me dejó confusa.- No… ¿Por qué iba a querer hacerle daño?

Si bien el Saint-Várune era un barco conocido, no era por la peligrosidad o la fiereza de sus tripulantes.

-Esa taberna… El gato negro, es muy famosa por frecuentarla piratas peligrosos.

-¡¿En serio?!- mi sorpresa era mayúscula.- Por favor, cuénteme más-supliqué juntando mis manos.

-¿Qué?-la mujer fue ahora la desconcertada.

Le expliqué resumidamente el por qué era vital para mi saber esa información y la mujer me invitó a entrar para que me explicase todo lo que sabía. Nos sentamos en la cocina y comenzó la charla.

-La taberna "El gato Negro" es conocida entre los barrios más problemáticos del pueblo. Allí se suelen encontrar piratas de diferentes bandas. A simple vista, puede parecer una taberna como otra cualquiera, pero no lo es.

-¿Y cómo es que no me he enterado de nada?

-Niña, no seas tonta. Tienen creada su propia jerga. Si alguien no es de una de las bandas, no puede entenderlo. Sin embargo si formas parte de ella, entenderás todo a la perfección.

-Ah, ahora entiendo. ¿Y no sabrá nada de los Lang, por casualidad?

-¿Los Lang? Alguna que otra vez la han frecuentado, pero no es que sean los que vayan más a menudo.

-Um, ya veo. Qué pena que no me sepa la jerga que usan…

-Sí, supongo que le hubiese venido bien… Aunque me sorprende que diese con ella, es una tasca bastante aislada, pero veo que incluso forasteros como usted son capaces de encontrarla.

-Sí, supongo que es instinto de pirata-solté con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Era del Saint-Várune, no?

-Sí, ¿nos conoce?

-He oído hablar, pero tampoco sé demasiado.

-Bueno, sabe bastantes cosas-dije asombrada por sus grandes conocimientos en temas de piratería.- ¿Cómo es que está tan enterada de esto?

-Ya sabe una va de aquí para allí y termina enterándose de todo-me ofreció una taza con una bebida que parecía té. Tenía una mano sujetando la taza y la otra estaba tras su espalda, como hacían los sirvientes de los libros que había leído de pequeña. Supongo que así mostraba cordialidad.

-Lo siento, es mejor que me vaya-me levanté de la silla.

-Tranquila, no me molesta-trató de invitarme a tomar asiento de nuevo.

-No, de verdad. Solo me gustaría hacerle una pregunta más.

-¿Una pregunta más?

-Sí, ¿cómo se llama la taberna que regenta su marido?

-¿La… ¿Para qué quiere saber eso?

-Lo sabía-murmuré en voz baja.- Puede dejar ya toda esta farsa, su marido es el jefe de "El Gato Negro".

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, un silencio incómodo casi inquietante.

-Eres más inteligente de lo que creía, pero ahora que sabes todo esto, no puedo permitir que te marches de aquí-descubrió su mano de la espalda. En ella tenía sujetado un cuchillo. Se abalanzó sobre mí.

-¿Qu…-con una exhalación pude esquivar su ataque.

La mujer se volvió para mí, estaba determinada a matarme. Desenvainé mi espada, no iba a permitir que me asesinase en un lugar como aquel.

-¿Eres una Lang?-pregunté mientras evitaba uno de los múltiples golpes que trataba de arremeter contra mí.

-¿Una Lang? No me haga reír, pertenezco a la banda de los Cadwaller.

¿Cadwaller?-repetí el nombre.

-¿No te suena?

-Pues no, la verdad es que no.

-Pues qué pena, porque va a ser el último nombre que escuches antes de morir-dijo agrediéndome con su arma.

Ágilmente fui capaz de esquivarlo.- ¿Por qué quieres matarme? Soy una pirata, somos del mismo bando.

-No te equivoques, si bien no soy una Lang, nuestra banda ha formado una alianza con ellos.

(No fastidies…)

-Por cierto, niña, ¿cuándo vas a atacarme?

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas la boba, tanto tú como yo sabemos que solo has estado esquivando mis ataques. No me digas que no quieres que muera, patético.

-¡Ya está bien!-la desarmé con un golpe eficaz. Era cierto, no quería matar a nadie, era una estupidez, porque ser pirata conllevaba a una vida repleta de muertes, pero yo no quería que fuese así, la mayoría de personas podían considerarme patética, pero yo solo seguía lo que yo creía fielmente.

La tenía acorralada, no podía escapar. Había ganado la batalla. Me acerqué lentamente a su cuerpo cansado, no paraba de bufar, había agotado toda su energía.

-Muy bien, mátame, pero que sepas que esta no será la última vez que escuches el nombre Cadwaller.

-No pienso hacer eso-la inhabilité para que no pudiese contratacar.- No quiero matar a nadie.

-Ilusa-murmuró entre bufidos.

-Humph, ¿y qué si lo soy?-la maniaté con una cuerda que tenía sobre la mesa.- Esta ilusa te acaba de patear el trasero-sonreí con orgullo marchándome de allí.

No estaba muy segura de si lo que había hecho era lo correcto, pero al menos había conseguido obtener la información. Además para cuando la mujer fuese capaz de soltarse, nosotros ya estaríamos muy lejos de la isla. Todo había ido sobre ruedas… más o menos.

(¡Sí! Tengo información, je, je, Maya la magnífica ataca de nuevo)

Mientras volvía de camino al barco me topé con algo, o más bien, alguien, que me dejó sin palabras unos instantes. Eran Iris y Nick, ¿qué hacían juntos? Si sus misiones no tenían nada que ver.

Como no se percataron de mi presencia, decidí mirarlos sin que se diesen cuenta de que estaba ahí. Estaban caminando calle abajo y parecían tener una conversación animada, no paraban de reír y mirarse.

(Um… Así que "así" es como están las cosas…)

Traté de acercarme todo lo que pude para poder escucharlos.

-No sabía que te preocupase tanto-decía ella.

-Ya… Es complicado, menos mal que te tengo a ti-respondió.

(¿Qué?)

-Que va, si yo no…-le quitaba importancia con una sonrisa.

-Ahora creo que estoy más seguro para dar el siguiente paso.

Me quedé parada al escuchar eso… Ai, se me formó un nudo en la garganta. Noté como si mis tripas se me revolviesen… Sí que era una ilusa. Decidí separarme. Si querían estar juntos, que lo estuviesen, pero no conmigo delante.

Tomé un desvió para no volver a encontrármelos. Mientras caminaba de regreso al barco, seguía pensando en lo mismo. A Nick le gusta Iris, a Nick le gusta Iris… Cada vez que aparecían esas palabras en mi mente sentía una apuñalada.

Está bien, que sean felices…


	13. Capítulo 13 Pérdida

**Nota autora:** Feliz caso del samurái de acero a todos! (Es hoy, lo que significa gameplay a tope XD) Bueno, volviendo al fic solo decir que la narrativa ya vuelve al punto de vista de Nick y que Ace Attorney no me pertenece. Muchas gracias por leer, un saludo LPP.

Cuando terminamos de hacer los recados, Iris y yo regresamos al Saint-Várune. La verdad es que gracias a la charla que habíamos tenido, conseguí tener las ideas más claras.

A los pocos minutos de nuestra llegada al barco, la capitana hizo acto de presencia. No parecía la misma de siempre, parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, preocupada por algo. No recordaba haberla visto así nunca. Me acerqué a ella, quería saber qué era lo que le preocupaba.

-Ey, Maya. Conseguimos hacer el encargo que nos pediste-traté de dar pie a una conversación.

-Sí, ya he visto el carro con la madera y los obreros abajo-decía señalando el muelle.

-Ah, claro, claro-me rasqué la nuca avergonzado.- ¿Y qué tal estás?

-¿Yo? Bien y veo que tú también estás bien-me miró esperando que dijese algo.

-… Claro…

-Estás más callado de lo habitual, ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

(Eso debería de estar diciéndotelo yo…)

-Qué va… Es solo que… bueno, da igual…

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Pearly? No la he visto cerca de ti y me parece extraño cuando su trabajo era estar a tu lado…

-¿Pearls? ¡Cierto! Tras terminar de hacer lo que nos habías mandado, me dijo que aún tenía que hacer un último recado.

-¿Un recado?-repitió.

-Sí, algo que le habías pedido tú.

-Yo no le había pedido nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces…

-¿A dónde se ha ido?-se alarmó al instante al saber que la pequeña aún no había vuelto al barco.

-Voy a buscarla, ha sido todo culpa mía-me estaba poniendo nervioso. No tenía que haberla dejado sola.

-Yo también voy, es mi primita al fin y al cabo-me siguió bajando a tierra firme.

(Ay no, ay no… ¿Dónde se puede haber metido?)

Nos separamos para así cubrir mayor terreno. El sol ya se estaba ocultando, cada vez me preocupaba más. Si bien era una niña bastante fuerte, aún era muy pequeña como para estar sola. Corría con todas mis fuerzas por aquellas calles, tenía que encontrarla. Había sido culpa mía.

(¿Por qué tendría que haberla dejado? ¿Por qué tendría que haberla dejado?)

Al cabo de un rato, me reencontré con Maya en la plaza del pueblo. Nada, ninguno de nosotros habíamos dado con ella.

-He preguntado a toda la gente, pero nadie parece haberla visto-decía Maya al borde de un ataque.

-Yo tampoco.

(Venga Phoenix, piensa)

-Si al menos pudiese saber a dónde quería ir…-murmuraba Maya pensando en dónde podría estar.

-A donde quería… ¡Ya lo tengo!-mi cara se iluminó cuando di con la respuesta.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

Le expliqué sobre lo que habíamos hablado durante nuestra comida al mediodía y sobre la obra de teatro que quería ir a ver.

Sin dudarlo, le preguntamos a un aldeano en qué lugar se representaba la obra. Tras oír sus indicaciones, fuimos al lugar donde se celebraba la función. Al llegar la función aún no había comenzado. Buscamos a una niña con el pelo en forma de pretzel, pero allí no estaba. Le preguntamos a las personas, pero tampoco la habían visto.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?-preguntó Maya cada vez más nerviosa.

-Yo... No lo sé, pensaba que…-tenía que admitirlo, yo también estaba nervioso.

-Seguro que se ha perdido, no es la primera vez que le ocurre-auguró Maya.

-Maya… Yo… Lo siento-la miré a los ojos para disculparme. Otra vez volvía a ser inútil.

-Tú no tienes la culpa.

-Maya…

En ese momento, su estómago sonó interrumpiendo aquel momento.

-Ay no, estar nerviosa me da hambre-se llevó las manos al estómago.

-Hambre… Ahora sí que ya lo tengo.

La agarré de la mano y comencé a correr hacia el lugar en el que estaba.

-¿Qu-qué? ¡Nick! ¿A dónde se supone que me llevas?

-¿No tenías hambre? Pues a una taberna.

-¿Estás loco? Deja eso aparte, tengo que encontrar a Pearl-trató de soltarse de mi agarre.

-No, no, escucha. Pearl está en una taberna.

-¿En una taberna?

-Sí, esta vez estoy seguro. Durante la comida, vimos allí el cartel de la obra. Como no sabía cómo llegar al teatro, volvió a la taberna para preguntar.

-Pero… ¡es solo una teoría!

-Que comprobaremos ahora mismo.

Nos metimos por las callejuelas volviendo a la taberna de la mañana. Al cabo de unos minutos, fuimos capaces de posicionarnos delante de la puerta.

-Nick…

-Es aquí-dije decidido a entrar.

-Espera-me volvió a agarrar.- N-no…

-¿Cómo qué no?

-¿Estás seguro de que era esta la taberna?

-Sí, buscamos como locos una tienda de madera y al final dimos con esto-señalé.- Nos hizo gracia el nombre: "El gato negro".

-Je, je… Pues tenemos un problema.

-¿Problema? ¿Y eso?

-Aquí…

Maya me contó todo lo que le había ocurrido. Desde su fracaso en la búsqueda de información hasta su enfrentamiento con aquella anciana.

-Maldición-murmuré tras oír su historia.- ¿Y entonces…

-Chst-me puso su dedo en mis labios para hacerme callar.- Vamos a ver…-comenzó a caminar por el camino lateral que rodeaba la taberna.

-Maya… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Sh, Nick. Vamos a verlos.

-¿Te refieres a espiar?

-Yo no espío…-murmuró acercándose agachada a la ventana.

(No, solo miras sin que nadie se dé cuenta de ello… Vamos, espiar)

¿Qué ves?-pregunté quedándome a su lado.

-Están aquí-dejó de mirar por la ventana y se agachó.

-¿Aquí? ¿Quién?

-Los Lang.

-¿Y qué dicen?

-No sé-pegó su oído a la pared tratando de oír.- Umm…-pareció concentrarse.- Hablan de una fiesta.

-¿Fiesta?-estaba confuso.

-Igual quiere montar una fiesta… No creo que estemos invitados.

-¿Cómo van a estar hablando de dar fiestas?-no me lo podía creer.

La puerta del bar se abrió haciendo que casi saltásemos por el susto. Nos ocultamos tras una caja y miramos con atención.

-Me alegra haber encontrado ese pequeño tesorito-oí una voz hablar.- Espero que lo tengáis a buen recaudo.- No podría decir si era un hombre o una mujer.- Solo queda un poco más y todo estará listo, pienso hacerlos pagar por lo que me hicieron.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que podamos-una voz de hombre intervino.

Se escucharon pasos, un portazo y volvió el silencio. Se habían ido.

-Otra vez-murmuró Maya encogiéndose.

-No estamos seguros si…

-Sí. Está claro que la tienen. Ese tesorito era Pearly…-su voz sonaba quebrada.

-Oye, Maya- no sabía qué decir.- Sé que no te servirá de nada, pero… lo siento. Aceptaré cualquier…

-No, ha sido mi culpa-se levantó con mirada decidida.- Volvamos al barco.

Yo la seguí, no tenía ganas de nada. Sentía que todo había sido mi culpa y, a pesar de ello, ella no me echaba nada en cara.

Al volver al barco, que ya estaba en mejor estado, informamos de todo lo que nos había pasado. Acto seguido, la capitana, Iris y Diego se encerraron en una sala. A mí me permitieron entrar a formar parte. En la reunión hablamos sobre el próximo movimiento que debíamos realizar. Teníamos que conseguir traer de vuelta a Pearl costase lo que costase. El plan consistía en partir de inmediato para llegar a la isla por la noche. Tras el reconocimiento del perímetro que se encargaría de realizar Diego, entraríamos tanto Iris como yo para abrir el camino hacia la guarida. Y para finalizar, entraría Maya adentro para salvar a ambas, tanto a Mia como a Pearl.

El plan sonaba bastante bien, pero lo que no podíamos esperar fue lo que ellos tenían previsto.


	14. Capítulo 14 El plan maestro

**Nota autora** : Al fin subo un nuevo cap, siento la tardanza T_T. No voy a decir más que nos estamos acercando a la apoteosis "ψ(｀∇´)ψ (técnicamente es un emoji de risa maligna...) Desde la última vez que he "uploadeado", Ace Attorney sigue sin pertenecerme, es de Capcom. Muchísimas gracias por leer, (decir esto es algo de lo que nunca me cansaré de decir/escribir), y un saludo, LPP.

Se notaba un ambiente de tensión constante en el Saint-Várune. Desde la captura de Pearls casi nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca. Todos estaban pensativos, yo incluido. Ése era el golpe definitivo.

El sol se empezaba a poner, todo indicaba a que se acercaba la hora. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Vi como la capitana estaba sentada en el palo mayor, me acerqué a ella con un poco de dificultad.

-Hola…-dije sentándome a su lado.

No me había visto, seguía metida en sus pensamientos.

-Maya-toqué su hombro para llamar su atención.

-¿Eh? ¡Qué pasa!-se alarmó de pronto. Miró a ambos lados, en verdad no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

-Nada, solo soy yo.

-Qué susto me pegaste, pensaba que nos atacaba o invadía algo-dio un suspiro.

-No… Solo quería hablar.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Últimamente han pasado muchas cosas… Eso es todo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Qué?-me miró sonriente.

-¿Qué relación tenéis con los Lang?-pregunté.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-su semblante volvió a cambiar.

-Ayer, esa persona lo dijo-recordé lo que había pasado.- Piensa haceros pagar por algo que le hicisteis.

-No te preocupes por eso-volvió a hacer lo mismo de siempre.

-No, claro que me preocupo. Tú eres… una persona muy importante para mí. Quiero ayudarte, pero nunca me lo permites. Siempre te escondes mostrando estar feliz para que nadie se preocupe por ti, pero conmigo eso no funciona.

La miré a los ojos tras decir eso. Se acababa de quedar estática, sorprendida.

-N-Nick…

-L-lo siento-me sentía algo avergonzado por soltar eso tan de golpe.

-No, no… Yo-se mordió el labio tratando de no llorar.

Le di un abrazo, no soportaba verla en ese estado. Ella comenzó a llorar, llevaba mucho tiempo sufriendo y nadie había estado a su lado. Yo había sido el primero que me había quedado junto a ella, sin dejarla.

-Gr-gracias-se soltó.- Espero que te cargues enemigos tan bien como das abrazos.

-Yo también lo espero-volví a pensar lo que se me venía encima.- Pero, ahora en serio, ¿de qué os conocéis?

-Supongo que hemos llegado al punto en el que ya no sirve de nada ocultar las cosas-miró al horizonte diciendo esto.- Creo que me siento mejor, ¡gracias!-sonrió al decirme eso.

Sentí un ahogo en el pecho. Yo también estaba feliz. No podía explicar esa sensación, pero estaba feliz.

-Lo de los Lang… es una historia bastante larga. Me gustaría contártela, te lo mereces. Al fin y al cabo eres un miembro más.

-Maya…

-Pero antes, necesito salvarlas. Te prometo que cuando esta misión termine, te lo contaré todo.

-Está bien, mañana por la mañana me lo contarás.

-¡Claro!-rió mirándome.

En ese momento, me tendió el dedo meñique. Yo se lo agarré con el mío e hicimos una promesa.

-Maya.

-¿Qué?

-Mañana por la mañana, yo también quiero decirte algo.

-¿Algo? ¿Lo qué?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es algo que llevo queriendo decirte desde hace bastante tiempo-me rasqué la nunca mientras lo decía. Me había decidido iba a decírselo.

-Jo, quiero saberlo ahora. Me muero de curiosidad.

-Tú sólo vuelve con vida y lo podrás saber-sonreí al decírselo.

-Tranquilo, sé cuidarme de mí misma. Aunque no podría decir lo mismo de otros que yo me sé…-me miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? Últimamente he mejorado mucho.

-Lo comprobaremos esta noche.

En ese momento, fuimos interrumpidos por un sonido similar a un cuerno. Como el que había oído antes de aquel ataque del kraken.

-Tierra a la vista-la voz de Diego resonó por toda la cubierta.

-Es la hora-murmuró Maya bajando.

Estuvimos esperando a que oscureciese. Esa noche había luna llena, nos podría ayudar a desplazarnos por la oscuridad. Teníamos muchos puntos a nuestro favor, no íbamos a fallar.

Ya entrada la noche, Diego fue el primero en bajar. Su misión era de las más complicadas, tenía que ser sigiloso como una sombra para que no se diesen cuenta de nuestra posición. La primera impresión que tenías era que la isla estaba desierta, pero claramente solo era una impresión.

Estuvimos esperando a que volviese. Me preguntaba qué tal le iría. Se acercaba el momento en el que me tocaría tanto a mí, como a Iris salir a abrir el camino. Pensaba que iba a estar muy nervioso, pero estaba llevando mis nervios bastante bien.

-Ya está aquí-Bikini dio la señal de la llegada de Diego.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?-preguntó Maya.

-Pensaba que iba a ser más divertido-fue lo primero que dijo.- No me he podido despachar a gusto.

-¿Despachar?-pregunté sin entenderlo.

-Diego disfruta mucho de este tipo de misiones, sobre todo cuando puede tener una buena pelea con el enemigo.

-Ataco con sigilo como un puma y pinto el campo de batalla con su sangre-dijo con orgullo.

-Qué… curioso-no sabía muy bien qué decir.

-Los pocos guardias que tenían, ya han pasado a mejor vida-continuó explicando.- Os he adelante mucho trabajo, tenéis que dirigiros hacia el noroeste de la isla. He comprobado que allí hay una especie de guarida. Parece que en su interior hay gente. Serán ellos.

-¿Y qué hay de la entrada?-preguntó Maya.

-La principal no la recomiendo, he notado la vigilancia a kilómetros. Para colarse, capitana, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir por la parte izquierda. Hay una rendija por la que resulta fácil colarse, solo tendría que limarla.

-Perfecto. El resto me lo dejáis a mí-dijo la capitana señalándose.

-Phoenix, nos toca-dijo Iris preparada.

-Ah, claro.

-Aprendiz-Diego me paró antes de que pudiese bajar.- Te acuerdas de la promesa que hiciste, ¿no?

-¿Promesa?-aquello me pilló desprevenido.- No voy a fallar esta vez, protegeré a Maya con mi vida si hace falta. No pienso dejar que muera.

-Lo veremos. Confiamos en ti-fue lo último que dijo antes de que me marchase.

Iris, Maya y yo bajamos seguir con la siguiente fase del plan. Iris y yo nos adentramos en la selva. La primera inspección la había hecho Diego, ahora nos tocaba a nosotros. Iríamos hasta la guarida y nos encargaríamos de liquidar a cualquiera que se nos metiese en medio. Maya iría detrás preparándose para colarse en el interior y rescatar a Mia y a Pearl.

-¿Estás preparado, Phoenix?-me dijo Iris mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la guarida.

-Sí…

-No lo has dicho muy seguro-me miró.

-¡Cl-claro que lo estoy! Solo me tiembla un poco el pulso y sudo.

-Si te sirve, yo haré la mayor parte del trabajo. Eres nuevo en esto de matar, ¿no?

-Sí, no me relaciono demasiado con esos temas que digamos…

-Has practicado mucho, creo que lo harás bien. Además Diego ya nos ha echado una mano, a él no le importa mancharse si es por el bien del resto de la tripulación.

Me quedé aliviado al oírla. En nuestra incursión no nos topamos con nadie, solo escuchábamos los sonidos de la noche. En verdad Diego había matado a todos los guardias.

-¡Phoenix, cuidado!-Iris me apartó a un lado. Una cuchilla pasó a mi lado. Varios rufianes nos asaltaron en aquel instante. Eran dos, uno para cada uno. Habíamos ensañado mucho aquello, pero aun así la sangre corría por venas a gran velocidad. Iris se defendía bien, no parecía tener dificultades. Todo lo que había trabajado comenzó a surtir efecto, pues tampoco me costó demasiado hacerme con las riendas de la pelea. Aun así de vez en cuando, cometía algún que otro error que, gracias a la gran potra que tenía, no creó heridas a gran escala.

Tras nuestros hábiles movimientos, un golpe final. Un atisbo de duda apareció en mi mente, ¿de verdad que iba a matarlo?

-¡Espabila!

El pirata reaccionó ante mi debilidad y estuvo a punto de hacer un contraataque. No se lo permití. Esto es por Maya, pensé antes de hacer un corte profundo en su cuerpo. Maldijo en sus últimas palabras, nosotros lo dejamos atrás y seguimos adelante. Iris me felicitó, no sin antes haberme echado una reprimenda por haber dudado. Era la primera vez que asesinaba a alguien, tenía que ir poco a poco, no podía querer que despachase a diestro y siniestro como un psicópata.

A medida que nos íbamos acercando luchábamos contra más enemigos. Los derrotábamos en peleas de igual a igual, estaban bien entrenados, aunque nosotros siempre ganábamos. Iris decía que eran muy pocos. Para mí eran bastantes… igual ella se esperaba a un ejército entero, en ese caso tendríamos problemas como poco.

-Hemos llegado-ante nuestros ojos se alzaba aquel edificio. La guarida de los Lang.

Tragué saliva, quedaba poco, me decía en mi cabeza.

-Vamos-Iris me llevó hacia la parte trasera. En aquella zona encontramos la rejilla de la que Diego nos había hablado. La abrimos para crearle el paso a la capitana.

-Yo voy a inspeccionar el lugar-dijo colándose por la rejilla.- Tú quédate aquí y espera a que llegue la capitana.

-Oído.

Iris desapareció entre la oscuridad y yo me quedé apoyado sobre aquel edificio, bajo la luz de la luna. No escuchaba ningún ruido, lo único que sonaba era el latido de mi corazón, estaba nervioso, pero para ser mi primera vez no lo había hecho nada mal.

En medio de la vegetación, vi salir el cuerpo de Maya.

-Ya estoy-dijo ella acercándose.- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

-Bien, gracias a ti no he decaído.

-Je, je, que va-sonrió.- Ay estoy deseando que esto termine, así podrem… po-podré sentirme realizada, sí eso es.

-Yo también, no puedo esperar a que sea mañana…

-Yo tampoco-se apoyó a mi lado. Ambos contemplamos la luna. Nuestros corazones latían a la vez.

-Tengo muchas cosas que quiero decirte.

-Yo también, demasiadas…

-¡Maya!

-¡Nick!

Ambos nos miramos tras decir el nombre del otro. Me acerqué más a ella.

-Todo listo-Iris salió de la rendija. Pegué un salto alejándome de Maya.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-¡N-no!-ambos negamos con la cabeza.

-Ya. Bueno, terreno despejado. Por lo que he podido comprobar la zona de los calabozos está al suroeste. Vigilancia justa, pero con tus habilidades podrás.

-Muy bien, gracias, Iris.

-Confiamos en ti capitana-sonrió agarrando su hombro.

-No os preocupéis, dentro de unas horas estaremos las tres de vuelta en el Saint-Várune.

-Bien, vamos, Phoenix.

-¿Qué? ¿No la esperamos?

-No, llamaríamos la atención y solo crearía problemas. Te esperamos, capitana.

-Sí-se agachó para entrar en el hueco.- Por cierto, si mañana con la salida del sol no he vuelto… Diego se quedará al mando del Saint-Várune. Id a la Isla Solis, él ya sabe lo que tendréis que hacer.

-¡No digas eso!-le dije antes de marcharme.- Si alguien puede, eres tú, Maya.

-¡A por todas!-se dio una palmada en la cara para ganar confianzas.

Ambos comenzamos a marcharnos hacia el barco. Todo va a salir bien, me repetía una y otra vez. Tenía que tener fuerzas, Maya necesitaba que fuese fuerte, no iba a flaquear. Además se acercaba el final, ¿qué podía salir mal?


End file.
